Endurance Nine: Miami
by pgcoolforever
Summary: The 9th season of Endurance has finally been written! Check out the new cast, with wild personalities!
1. Episode 1

*Camera Pans In To Show JD Roth Walking Across A Beach In Miami Flordia*

JD: 16 strangers are on their way right her, to Miami Flordia for an adventure like no other. These teenagers will be put into teams of 2 and will be forced to work together if they want any chance of surviving this game! It's a journey that over 100 teenagers have made in the past, and now we are about to add 16 more to the list! In the end, only one girl and one guy will be able to call themselves Endurance Champions and take home the grand prize... $200,000! This is Endurance: Miami!

*Camera Shows A Large Boat Coming Through The Water With 16 Teenagers On It. Camera Pans Into Some Of Their Faces*

Damian: Hey there! I'm Damian, and I am 15 years old.

Elsie: My name is Elsie and I am 13.

Trevor: Hi, I'm Trevor and I'm 14!

Abby: Hey hey! My name's Abby and I am 15 years old. People look at me and they immedaitely think "Oh, she's just an old fashioned country girl" but let me tell you... this country girl has a lot to prove and she's going to surprise everyone... Just trust me, I'm here to win!

*Camera Shows Them Arriving At The Beach*

Abby: Oh my god! Is that really where we are staying?

Oliver: This is way to nice for me!

*Camera Pans Into Oliver's Face and Shows Others Also*

Oliver: I'm Oliver and I am 14 years of age.

Khristelle: My name is Khristelle and I am 14 years old!

Drew: I am Drew and I'm 12 years old. People judge me by my age, and I will warn all of these people not to. I may be young, but I have a big old bark and I will use it if I have to! Haha!

Jenny: Hey, my name is Jenny and I am 14 years old.

*Camera Pans To The Back Of The Boat Where People Are Looking Off The Side To See The Beach. Camera Pans Into Different Faces*

Logan: Yo! The name's Logan and I'm 15!

Calley: Hey y'all! I'm Calley and I am 12 years old. I grew up on a farm in South Carolina, and I haven't done much camping at all. I'm sure this is going to be one heck of an experience and let me tell you, I am stoked!

Boston: My name's Boston and I am 15 and ready to win!

Madison: Hey there, I'm Madison and I am 14 years old!

*Camera Pans To The Right Back Of The Boat Where The Last 4 Contestants Are Looking Amazed At The Beach*

Chase: Hi, I'm Chase and I am 15 years old. I may not be the strongest, or the smartest out here but I have a lot of heart and I think in the end that's what's going to seperate me from the rest of these people... I'm definitely here to prove that good guys can come out on top.

Holly: I'm Holly and I am 13!

Lucas: My name is Lucas and I am 12 years old.

Kimberly: Hey, I'm Kimberly and I am 14 years of age. I'm not your typical blonde bimbo girl... but I'll let these people sterotype me all they want. I want these people to underestimate me and then when I show them I'm actually a strategic player they'll all be like "Woa! I didn't know she had that in her!" *laughs* This is going to be great!

*Shows The Boat Reaching The Beach As The Contestants Start Getting Off*

Calley: Oh my god, this is so amazing!

Calley *Confessional*: We walk off the boat and the immediate feeling is "Oh my goodness... This is paradaise!" I mean, there are palm trees all around... I am in heaven!

Drew *Confessional*: The beach is pretty cool alright! The only thing I'm worried about are our huts... Seasons past have proved that the location can be decieving, but the huts end up being a let down...

Madison *Confessional*: This beach? Yeah, it's okay I guess. I pretty much live this sort of life at home already so it's not like "WOW!" like everyone is saying it is...

Holly: This is crazy cool!

Damian: No mater what happens in this game now, this location has made it all worth while!

Kimberly: I couldn't agree more!

*Camera Shows JD Roth Walking Down The Beach And The Contestants Cheering*

JD: Hey everyone! I'm JD Roth and as you know I'm your host for the game! So, everyone enjoying yourselves so far?

Everyone: Yeah!

JD: It's my pleasure to welcome you to Miami! But most important of all... Welcome to Endurance Season 9!

*Everyone Claps And Looks Around Excitedly*

Boston *Confessional*: The party is over before it began... It's time to get the game on! I'm pumped! Mad dog Boston is going to smoke this show!

JD: Before we start this game off, I want you all to take a good look around you... Look closely.

*Everyone Looks Around Confused*

JD: If you have noticed, this season there are only 16 of you!

Jenny *Confessional*: So there are 16 of us in the game this year... It's normally 20 so I'm sure something is up!

JD: I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that all 16 of you will be staying the night!

*Everyone Claps And Cheers*

JD: AND, all 16 of your are guranteed to land yourself a place on one of the eight teams of Endurance Miami!

*Everyone Cheers Louder and High Fives Are Thrown Around*

Khristelle *Confessional*: JD breaks the best news of all to us... There is no Right to Stay! This is amazing news!

Elsie *Confessional*: This is so amazing! I'm an official Endurnace player! Looking at all these guys, I really have no idea who I want as a partner... They all seem like they'd make amazing partners.

JD: I'm glad to see you're all excited for this! Now I'm sure you all want to check out your huts, and I guess I'm in the mood to let you do that... So if you go behind those palm trees over there you'll find your huts! Enjoy them while you can, because only 4 of you will be staying their throughout the whole season!

*Everyone Looks Excited As They Start Running Towards The Palm Trees*

JD: Oh yeah, and one more thing! If I were you guys, I'd start talking with other people and tell them who you want as a partner, because as you know in this game, having the right partner can make all the difference of becoming the Endurance Champions, and heading home first. I'll leave you all with that to think about. Go ahead and check out the huts!

*Everyone Runs Behind The Palm Trees and Screams Are Heard. Camera Shows The Huts Which Are Beautiful From The Outside*

Holly *Confessional*: The huts are amazing! As if I haven't said the word amazing enough since I got to Miami... But seriously, the huts... AMAZING!

*Shows The Guys and Girls Seperating As They Check Out Their Huts. Camera Pans Inside The Girls Hut*

Abby: Okay, I call think top bunk over here!

Abby *Confessional*: I'm not used to being away from home without my friends and family around. These people ARE my friends and family for the next few weeks, so I definitely just need to stay away from drama as much as I can.

Jenny *Confessional*: I've never shared a room with 7 other girls before, so this is just a whole new experience for me! If these girls are nice to me then we'll get along great, but I just can't fit in with personalities that clash with mine.

*Camera Pans To All The Girls Settled Down And Talking*

Madison: Who do you girls have an eye on for partners so far?

Kimberly: Honestly I was thinking of either Chase or Boston.

Abby: Boston does seem to be a real good athlete. I was sort of thinking him also!

Calley: My first thoughts were that I wanted either Drew or Lucas because I think it would be cool to have 2 younger players on the same team... But to be honest I'd be fine with any of these guys. Maybe Logan?

Khristelle *Confessional*: Us girls are getting along great! We just all sat down in a circle and started discussing who we all want as partners. I'm just wondering if this peace between us all is going to last long.

*Camera Pans To The Guys Hut Where They Are All Talking About Partners*

Boston: How hot is Madison?

Damian: Madison? It's all about Holly here man!

Boston: You can have Holly all you want dude... Madison is like my queen!

Boston *Confessional*: I'm going to make it very clear to all these guys that I want Madison, that way if they try to mess up the list or anything I can call them out on it and say that everyone knew I wanted Madison.

Chase: In my opinion both of them are nice... I would say I'd like either of them.

Boston: Dude come on... I said I want Madison already so let's not all start saying you want her to. It should be a first come first serve thing so it's fair.

Chase *Confessional*: Boston is making Madison seem like an oil change with the whole "First come First Serve" thing. I mean, show some respect. She's a person, not some sort of item.

Boston: All I'm saying is that if you were to say you wanted Madison before me then I would have laid off and decided someone else...

Chase: Dude, have you ever seen Endurance where people are just like "Oh you said you wanted her first so I'll let you have her"? No! This isn't how the game works and if you think it's going to turn out like that then I suggest you head home already.

Boston *Confessional*: Chase has a big mouth, and I gurantee that thing is going to get him in trouble in this game. No one is going to talk to Boston like that.

*Camera Shows The 16 Contestants Walking Down The Beach To Meet JD*

JD: Hey everyone! What do you think of the huts?

Calley: Those huts are absolutely amazing JD! It reminds me a little bit of home!

JD: Is that so?

Calley: You betcha!

JD: So I'm guessing you all love the fact that you have no hot showers, and no electricity?

*A Few People Laugh*

Logan: Let's face it JD... These huts suck. Sure, they look nice from the outside but the insides are a huge letdown.

JD: Good to see someone being honest here.

Calley: Hey I actually really do love them!

JD: Well then, I'm glad to hear it! Now, before you all left to checkout your huts I told you to make sure you talked about partners with everyone... We are going to see how that either helped you or maybe not so much in todays mission. The mission is very simple, and you can barely even call this a mission. This is not a test of Endurance, or any sort of strength that yo ucould have within. This mission will actually test how well you've made a first impression on the rest of the group. You will all be given a paper and pen and you will need to write down a name of someone who you want to have power. I wont reveal what that power is, but it will have a huge impact in the partner selection, so vote wisely. And no voting yourself! Go ahead, I'll give you all a few minutes.

*Shows The Contestants Scattering Around To Vote*

Abby *Confessional*: I am voting for Calley because she seems like one of the genuinely nice people in this game... Plus she never said she wanted Boston as a partner so I think she'd give me Boston if she had the choice.

Boston *Confessional*: I voted for Madison because I'm hoping she will come to her senses and realize that she wants me to be her partner.

Calley *Confessional*: I've decided to vote for Abby because she's been nothing but nice to me from the start. I feel as if I'm to give her power she'll do good with me.

Holly *Confessional*: I am voting for Abby because I think she has my best interest in mind and I really trust her.

Damian *Confessional*: I'm going to vote for Holly. I hope she wins this so she can choose whether she wants me or not. If she doesn't choose me then that's fine, because I wouldn't want to be with a partner who doesn't want me anyways.

*Camera Pans To JD Holding A Piece of Paper As The 16 Contestants Stand In Front Of Him*

JD: The votes have been tallied! In second place is Calley!

*Everyone Claps*

JD: And now in first place... Abby, come on up here!

*Everyone Claps For Abby and She Runs Up To JD*

JD: Well Abby! How does it feel to have the majority of the votes?

Abby: I'm honestly shocked! I never realized how much you all liked me! Thank you so much!

JD: Here's how it's going to work Abby... You now have full choice of your partner and what color you guys will be getting! So first, what color do you want.

Abby: Well, I think the partner I'm about to choose would want this color as well... We are going to go with Red!

JD: Okay Abby, you are on the red team! Now is the important decision... Who do you want to be your partner for the rest of this game?

Abby: This really isn't a difficult decision for me because I've had my eye on this person since we got here... I'm going to pick Boston!

*Boston Looks Surprised As He Walks Up And Hugs Abby*

Boston *Confessional*: My first choice was Madison to be my partner... But Abby seems like a tough and popular chick so I guess I'm fine with her!

JD: Okay Boston, you now have a choice to make. You can pick any person in that group over there. The person you pick will then pick their partner and color. Who do you want?

*Boston Talks To Abby*

JD: Already we have the first team decision in the game. Who's it going to be?

Abby: Go with Calley.

Boston: JD, I'm going to pick Calley!

Calley: Yay! Thank you!

*Calley Runs Up And Hugs Boston*

JD: Okay Calley, which team color do you want to take.

Calley: I think I am going to pick the Yellow team!

JD: Calley is now on the yellow team! Now most importantly, who are you picking to be my partner.

Calley: Honestly, any of these guys would be good... Hmm... I'm going to go with Logan!

*Logan Runs Up and hugs Calley*

JD: Logan and Calley... the yellow team! Logan, who are you going to let pick their team next?

Logan: I'm going to go with my man Damian!

*Damian Runs Up And Fist Pounds Logan*

JD: Damian! Which team color would you like to take for the rest of the game?

Damian: I think I want to go with Orange!

JD: Okay Damian, and who do you want to join you on Orange?

Damian: No doubt, I want Holly!

*Kimberly Looks Disappointed*

Kimberly: Ya, I wanted Damian to be my partner... He had other plans... I just have to deal with it I guess.

*Damian and Holly Hug*

JD: Damian and Holly are now the Orange Team! Holly, you now have to decide who will be choosing their own team!

Holly: I have to go with Khristelle!

Khristelle: Aww thank you!

*Khristelle Runs Up To JD*

JD: Okay Khristelle! What team color do you wish to take?

Khristelle: I think I want to go with the purple team!

JD: Okay, and who is going to be your partner on the purple team?

Khristelle: I'm going to go with Lucas!

Lucas: Yes!

*Lucas Walks Up And Hugs Khristelle*

JD: We now have The Purple Team, Lucas and Khristelle! Lucas, who are you picking to choose next?

Lucas: I'm going to say Drew!

*Drew Walks Up Next To JD*

JD: Drew, what color are you going to take?

Drew: I would like to take The Blue Team!

JD: And for your partner?

Drew: All you girls are hot, but I have to go with Madison!

Madison *Confessional*: When Drew gave his little "You are all hot" speech it made me sick... Here we have a 12 year old boy, trying to make a move on 14 and 15 year old girls... It's really kind of gross. And when he picked me for a partner? I almost puked...

*Madison Walks Up To Drew and Doesn't Hug Him*

Drew *Confessional*: When Madison walked up to me I sensed a bad vibe from her... It's almost like she didn't want to work with me or something... It kind of hurt my feelings to be honest.

JD: Madison, you now have to pick someone to choose next.

Madison: I will go with Elsie!

Elsie: Thank you!

*Elsie Walks Up To JD*

JD: Elsie, what color would you like to take? Green, Grey, or Brown?

Elsie: No doubt... Green!

JD: Okay, and who do you want to be your partner? 

Elsie: I want Mr. Bushy Hair! CHASE!

*Chase Runs Up To Elsie And Hugs Her*

Chase: Don't you ever call me Mr. Bushy Hair again!

*They Both Laugh*

Madison *Confessional*: Oh my god! It was the most romantic moment ever! They shared a wonderful hug, and cracked jokes! *rolls eyes* Barf-a-rama!

JD: Chase, you have 4 people to choose from. Who are you going to let choose their partner next?

Chase: On behalf of Elsie and I we are going with Oliver!

Oliver: Thanks dude!

JD: Oliver, are you going to take Brown or Grey?

Oliver: I think I am going to go with Grey!

JD: Okay! That means Trevor is on The Brown Team! Oliver, do you want Kimberly or Jenny to join you on Grey?

Oliver: You are both nice ladies and I don't want to hurt either of your feelings... But I have to go with Kimberly!

Jenny: It's fine!

*Kimberly Runs Up And Jumps On Oliver*

JD: Oliver and Kimberly will head to Grey, and Trevor and Jenny will head to Brown! We now have the 8 teams of Endurance!

The Red Team: Boston & Abby

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly

The Purple Team: Lucus & Khristelle

The Blue Team: Drew & Madison

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie

The Grey Team: Oliver & Kimberly

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny

JD: Here are your team T-Shirts! Put them on and meet me at the ridge in ten minutes! This game has officially begun!

*Shows The Teams Running Off Back To The Huts To Get Changed. Camera Shows Them All Outside With Their Team Colored Shirts On. Camera Then Shows The Red Team In The Confessional*

Boston: Red team is going to kick butt!

Abby: No kidding! We got the New Jersey kid and the country girl!

Boston: Watch out everyone because we're out for blood!

*Camera Shows The 8 Team Walking Down A Path To Meet JD At The Ridge*

JD: Welcome everyone to the ridge! I just have to say, it's good to see you all in your team colors, wearing them loud and proud!

*The Contestants Laugh*

JD: In front of me are the 14 pieces of Endurance. In order to win the game you need to collect all 14 of these! The first team that gets all 14 wins the game and becomes Endurance Champions! Now, as a little gift, I'm going to allowed each of you to choose one team to start off with. Red Team, since you were the first team formed I'll let you pick first!

*Boston and Abby Walk Up To The Pieces and Take The Heart Piece*

JD: Heart, good choice! You will definitely need to show a lot of heart to win this game! Yellow team, you're up!

*Logan and Calley Pick The Leadership Piece*

JD: Another good choice! You definitely showed a lot of Leadership in todays selection! I'm sure this piece will suit you both. Orange team!

*Damian and Holly Walk Up, Take The Strength Piece, and They Both Flex Their Muscles*

JD: That piece speaks for itself, and you both definitely do have strength! Purple Team!

*Lucas and Khristelle Pick The Courage Piece*

Khristelle: Hey, I like the lion okay?

JD: I didn't say anything! Courage is definitely going to work in favour of both of you! Nice choice! Blue, you're up!

*Drew and Madison Walk Up*

Madision: We need the commitment piece...

Drew *Confessional*: Yup it's official... Madison doesn't like me!

JD: You guys have chosen commitment and I think it's a very fitting piece! I sense some not so great vibes on you team, but with a little commitment those vibes will disappear! Green team!

*Chase and Elsie Walk Up And Take The Trust Piece*

JD: You will most definitely need to trust your partner in order to make it far! Good choice! Grey Team!

*Oliver and Kimberly Walk Up And Take The Perseverance Piece*

JD: You will definitely need to persevere in order to make it past the first round! Persevere through the curse that surrounds The Grey Team. I believe in you both! Brown team, you're last up!

*Shows Trevor and Jenny walking Up and Taking Down The Teamwork Piece*

JD: Teamwork is definitely a great piece to have! A little teamwork can go a long way!

*Shows All 8 Teams Holding Their Pieces as The Endurance Music Plays*

JD: Okay everyone! You are now 1 step towards winning this game! Only 13 more pieces to earn before you can call yourself Endurance Champion! You can go ahead and hang your piece on your piece pole and head back to the huts! I will see you tomorrow for your next mission! Goodnight!

*Camera Shows Each Team Hanging Their Piece On The Pole As The End Titles Begin To Play*

End of Episode 1

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength,

The Purple Team: Lucus & Khristelle Courage,

The Blue Team: Drew & Madison Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Grey Team: Oliver & Kimberly Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork,


	2. Episode 2

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage,

The Blue Team: Drew & Madison Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Grey Team: Oliver & Kimberly Perseverance,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork,

*Camera Shows Different Teams Separated Around The Huts Talking. Camera Zooms In On The Purple Team*

Lucas: So Khristelle, what are your thoughts so far?

Khristelle: What do you mean?

Lucas: Like... team you think we could work with, teams you don't think we'll get along with, so on and so forth...

Khristelle: Oh okay! Well Holly did pick me for the partner selection... so I feel as if I can trust her. Abby is a really nice girl, but I think that is a reason we need to get Red out... The nice people end up getting a free ride to the end and after she won the vote for partners I immediately got worried...

Lucas: I definitely think we can trust Orange, and Abby definitely puts a target on Red. I wish I could say Boston seems nice... But really he doesn't... He started yelling at people because he wanted Madsion and other people were saying they wanted Madison as well...

Khristelle: I don't see why everyone wants Madsion... She is honestly like the villain of the game, I can already tell.

Lucas: Well the easiest option for us right now is to create a deal with Orange, and if we win temple we send Red against Blue. Does that sound like a plan?

Khristelle: It sounds good for now!

Lucas: Okay, let's get to it!

*Shows Purple Walking Up To The Orange Team*

Khristelle: Hey, do you guys mind if we talk?

Damian: Not at all! Take a seat!

*Lucas and Khristelle Sit Down*

Holly: What's on your minds?

Khristelle: Well I'd like to thank you Holly for picking me in the partner selection! I really did appreaciate that!

Holly: No problem! Us girls got to stick together!

Lucas: See, this is what we wanted to talk to you about. Us 2 teams working together would make a killer alliance, and I think it's in your guys' best interest as well as ours to go through with this.

Damian *Confessionl*: So, Lucas and Khristelle... I mean purple, comes up to us with this super amazing plan for Purple and Orange to become close allies and work together throughout the game. Yeah, I'm okay with this! Somewhere down the line though, I may have to play solely for me and Holly's sake, and not Purple's... But for now I'll go along.

Damian: Give us a little bit to discuss this?

Lucas: Oh yeah, sure!

Holly: I don't really think we need discussing Damian... It's pretty obvious.

Damian: You agree? I was just wondering if you would agree with me to say yes.

Holly: Well I do, so we are for sure up to it!

Khristelle: Great news! Let's start strategy talk!

Holly: Red would be easy allies for us...

*Damian Glares At Holly*

Damian *Confessional*: I have to admit... that was not a smart move at all. If they want to talk strategy, then we should let THEM talk strategy... But if Holly start talking about who our friends are and enemies are, the Purple team could very well use that against us later on in the game...

Lucas: Well here's the thing, if you think about it, it's obvious that Abby is very popular among the group. If we do keep her around then I have a pretty good feeling that they will get carried to the end by every team.

Holly: You got me there...!

Khristelle: If you guys had to choose 2 teams to go up to temple right now, who would you pick?

Damian: I think we'd probably go with Brown and Blue because Madison honestly has the potential of becoming the villain, and brown just seems to be an unpopular team..

Damian *Confessional*: I kind of lied... I wouln't send the most unpopular team because that's absolutetly stupid. Truth be told, I don't trust these people enough to actually tell them all my strategies.

Lucas: Blue definitely does sound like a good choice. That's what me and Khristelle were discussing.

Holly: Decisions don't have to be made yet which is really great because we really haven't gotten to know each other well enough to decide who we want to send up to temple...

*Camera Pans To The Yellow Team Talking*

Calley: I am so happy to have you on my team!

Logan: And I am really glad that you picked me!

*Calley Giggles*

Calley: Well, you defintiely look like the strongest guy here!

Logan: Oh I don't know about that... But I promise you I will do my best!

Calley *Confessional*: Honestly, I feel very paranoid about this situation. I feel like every other team is out there wandering around making alliances... Logan and I really haven't started playing that type of game yet.

Logan: Here's how I think we should do it. Let them all run around squirming, trying to figure out who is going to keep them safe... We sit back, relax, and let them all just dig their own grave.

Calley: I love the way you think!

Logan: Are you sure you picked me for my strength, and not my brains?

*Camera Pans To The Grey Team Chatting By The Huts*

Oliver: So, we get the cursed Grey team!

Kimberly: Doesn't feel to great, does it now?

Oliver: Oh it's fine... We are going to kick butt and break the stupid curse!

Kimberly: Yeah! We are going to be an amazing team!

Oliver *Confessional*: So in the end I basically got stuck with Kimberly... It was between her and Jenny so I just figured I'd go with her... Honestly, I'm not to excited about this... She doesn't seem to have the same sort of approach to the game that I do, but all partnerships have their ups and downs I guess...

*Camera Pans To The 8 Teams Walking Down The Beach To Meet JD* 

Madison *Confessional*: Winning the first mission would be great... That would make our team look good, and plus we can start blindsiding these idiots.

*Camera Shows The Teams Stopping In Front Of JD*

Khristelle *Confessional*: Purple team need to win this so we can handicapp The Red Team. Lucas has his doubts about The Orange Team going through with a plan like getting rid of Red, and I don't blame him... I'm getting mixed vibes from them as well.

JD: Hello everyone! Good to see you all still looking proud of your teams! I also seem some worried faces, and today I think you should all be worried.

*Everyone Looks Around Nervously*

JD: You guys lucked out with no Right to Stay... But you didn't luck out with another day of no eliminations!

*Shows Some People Dropping Their Jaws and Some People Gasping*

Chase *Confessional*: We get to the challenge and JD tells us we're playing for safety from eliminations, and I was just thinking Game On! I came here to play the game and to backstab people, and I'm ready to do just that!

JD: I'm pretty sure you all expected to be playing for the samadhi and a piece today, but that's not happening. Today's winners will have a lot of power, as they will be sending 2 teams up to the Temple of Fate where on of those 2 teams will head home. There is quite a bit at stake as this is going to fully test where loyalties lie... Let's get to the mission!

Holly *Confessional*: The importance of Orange winning today are pretty high. We basically want to protect three teams from elimination... Those teams being Purple, Red, and ourselves. The difficult part is it seems like Red is gunning for Purple, and Purple is gunning for Red... Basically, if we don't win this then we can pretty much expect at least 1 of our allies headed to temple.

JD: Today's mission is called Keep Together! You and your partner will be given a pair of 2 sticks as well as a bucket. You must fill your bucket with water, and balance it between the 2 sticks as you make your way across the beach. Once your reach the other side of the beach your will find a tube. You must pour your bucket of water into that tube and repeat this. Once you got enough water in your tube, you will be able to grab your colored ball from inside your tube and make your way back. Now, if you drop your bucket at any point, you must pick it up and fill it up again. First team to get back here with their colored ball will win the mission, and will get to send 2 teams up to temple! Does everyone understand?

*Everyone Nods*

JD: Okay then, let's get your into position and we will begin!

*Shows The Teams Lined Up By Their Buckets*

JD: Okay everyone! On your marks, get set, GO!

*Camera Shows The Teams Picking Up Their Sticks and All Filling Up Their Buckets*

Chase: Make sure you hold them firmly Elsie!

Elsie: Okay!

*Shows The Green Team Trying To Hold The Bucket In But It Immediately Drops*

Chase *Confessional*: There's deinitely a learning curb to this, and it now makes sense that pushing to much against the bucket will just make it fly.

*Camera Pans To The Orange Team*

Damian: Do you got it?

Holly: Yes! Let's go!

*Orange Team Picks Up The Sticks And They Start Moving With Their Bucket Along With other Teams. Camera Pans To The Brown Team*

Trevor: 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2!

Trevor *Confessioanl*: I figured that the more organized our team was, the better it will be for us. So if I count out the steps we have a good pattern and it will decrease the chance of us dropping the bucket.

JD: Brown and Orange are in the lead so far, but it's pretty much a close race between everyone!

*Camera Shows The Red Team Trying To Get To The End*

Abby: Good job Boston, we're almost there!

*Camera Pans To The Grey Team Who Are Closing The Gap*

Oliver: You still okay?

Kimberly: I don't-

*The Bucket Starts To Slip*

Kimberly: Oh my god! Oliver, push in!

*Oliver Pushes The Sticks In And The Bucket Flies To The Ground*

JD: Grey Team has dropped the bucket and have to go back to the start! They have a lot of time to make up!

*Shows Teams Reaching The Tubes, Camera Shows The Yellow Team Pouring Water In With Most Of The Water Not Going Inside*

Logan: Damnit!

JD: Yellow team was right up there with everyone, but they might as well not have taken that trip... Pretty much the whole bucket ended up on the ground!

*Camera Shows Other Teams Getting Good Ammounts In And Running Back. Camera Pans To The Grey Team*

Oliver: Just keep your arms steady this time! We have to make up time!

Kimberly: Okay, just lead me in the right direction!

*Camera Shows The Blue Team*

Madison: Drew you have to work with me here!

Drew: I am doing what I can!

Drew *Confessional*: I'm one of the youngest contestants here... My arms are short, and it makes this challenge a lot harder for me. Madison has big long arms and she has an easier time... Too bad her big mouth isn't picking up my slack.

Madison: You're not even trying!

Drew: I'm sorry that my arms aren't as long as yours!

Madsion: You should be!

*Camera Shows The Purple Team Making Their Way Down The Beach On Their Second Trip*

Lucas: You are doing amazing Khristelle! Keep it up!

Khristelle: We're doing great! We got this!

Khristelle *Confessional*: It seems pretty even... Best thing to happen is Purple wins... Second option is orange wins... Orange winning may not be great though since they seem to want to keep Red around.

*Camera Pans To Orange*

Damian: Remember what we're playing for here!

Holly: I'm fine!

Damian: Okay, keep it up!

*Camera Shows Teams Making Multiple Trips Back and Forth. The Camera Shows The Game 10 Minutes After It Started*

JD: It's been 10 minutes now and everyone seems pretty close! This is going to come down to meer seconds here!

*Shows All Teams Making Efforts To Get Their As Quick As Possible. Camera Shows The Brown Team Who Drops Their Bucket*

JD: Brown team has just lost their chance it seems!

*Camera Shows Teams Reaching Their Tube And Pouring Water In. Camera Shows Orange*

Damian: Damn it's not enough!

JD: Orange Team needs another bucket! They are running back!

*Camera Shows Purple Team Trying To Reach The Ball*

Lucas: I don't think I can get it!

Khristelle: Let me try!

*Khristelle Sticks Her Fingers In But Can't Get It. They Begin To Run Back. Shows Green Team Making A Nice Pour Into The Tube and Reaching For The Ball*

Chase: I think I got it!

*Chase Pulls Out The Ball*

Chase: GO!

*Chase and Elsie Start Running To The Finish Line*

JD: Green team got the ball out and it looks like it's their challenge to lose!

*Camera Shows Boston Grabbing The Ball Out Of His Tube

JD: Red Team now has their ball, but it's too late! Green has past the finish line! Green team wins the mission!

*Chase and Elsie Drop Their Equipment And Hug*

JD: Congratulations Green team! That was not an easy mission to win... Everyone was pretty much neck and neck, but you guy came out on top! You will head back to the huts where you will have 1 hour to make your decision on two teams that you wish to send to temple. I will get your decision in an hour, good job again!

Elsie: Thanks JD!

*Shows The Teams Walking back To Camp*

Lucas *Confessional*: Green Team won today... I'm not exactly sure what that means for Purple. Maybe I can manipulate the situation and get them to send Red and Blue? I didn't want to play a dirty game this early on, but sometimes you have to make big moves...

*Shows Lucas Walking over To Where Chase and Elsie are talking*

Lucas: If you guys don't mind, can I have a minute of your time?

Chase *Confessional*: Can I have a minute of your time...? What are we back in the 80s?

Chase: Sure, take a seat.

Lucas: Thanks you, first off... Congratulations on winning today! You both really deserved it!

Elsie: We appreaciate it! Nice try!

Lucas: Thanks! Now, I know this is your decision to make but I just figured I'd give you some ideas on what I would do if I was in your position.

Elsie *Confessional*: I'm not really sure why Lucas thinks were interested in hearing what he would do... But Chase and I know that we have to play it nice so we don't make enemies.

Lucas: You guy should really think about this... Red team, yes they are nice... But look at how popular Abby is amongst the group. She pretty much got over half the votes in the partner mission, so I think if you keep her around then it's just a risk that she'll make it to the end and drag Boston along for the ride. The other team is blue... We all know that villains normally somehow do well in these types of games, and Madison seems like she'll be the villain this time around... It's risky because the villains always seem to make it to the end. So get rid of the 2 threats as soon as possible and it'll be easier in the long run. That's all I have to say.

Chase: Thanks, we'll take all that into consideration.

Chases *Confessional*: Not!

Lucas: Okay, thanks for listening!

Elsie: No problem!

*Lucas Walks Away and Green Begins To Talk*

Chase: I don't appreaciate him trying to tell us what to do...

Elsie: He did say he was just telling us what he would do in our position.

Chase: Still though, he's trying to sway our decision to what he wants.

Elsie: Well, I think the fairest thing to do is I pick a team, and you pick a team.

Chase: I don't know... I really think this needs to be a team decision.

Elsie: I agree with Lucas in the point of sending Blue... But Abby is just way to nice to me and I could never send her up.

Chase: I am fine sending Blue... Brown seems like a strong team, along with Orange.

Elsie: Purple is pretty strong also...

*Camera Pans To The Teams Walking To The Ridge Where JD Is Waiting*

JD: Welcome everyone to the ridge! This is where all important decisions will be made in the game... Just like the decision that is being made tonight. Green team, you won todays temple mission which means you get to send 2 teams up to the temple of fate. Have you decided who you are going to send?

Chase: As a mater of fact we have JD!

JD: Great! Who are the two teams going up to the temple?

Chase: Take it away Elsie!

Elsie: Okay well... This decision was tougher then we expected it to be... but in the end we decided to send Blue and Grey up to the temple of fate!

*Some People Drop Their Jaw as Kimberly Begins To Cry*

Oliver *Confessional*: They're sending a weak team to temple...? Are they idiots?

Lucas *Confessional*: Well they listened to me about sending Blue... But grey? Really? What were they thinking?

JD: Okay then! Blue and Grey, you have an hour to pack your stuff and make the long trek up to the Temple of Fate. Up there one of you 2 will be eliminated. Good luck and I will see you up there!

*Camera Shows The Teams Walking Back To The Beach. Kimberly Approaches Green Crying*

Kimberly: I'm just wondering why you guys sent us today...

Chase: Kimberly, you are very nice but you guys are indeed a threat in this game.

Kimberly: We didn't do good in todays challenge at all!

Elsie: We know that, but this wasn't a true test of strength. You seem like a strong girl and your partner is very strong.

Chase: Belive me when I say this though... We want you to come back! We sent you because we think you can beat them.

Kimberly: But it's all about luck!

Elsie: We believe luck is on your side.

Kimberly: Oh yes, because the grey team has been so lucky in the past seasons!

Chase: Think of it this way, if you break the curse you can end up like Chris and Lindi who won it all.

*Camera Shows Blue and Grey Packing Their Bags*

Madison: Oh, they just messed with the wrong girl here! I will make their lives a living heck when I return!

Kimberly: Hey... we have a pretty good chance of returning also!

Madison: No... you have the curse!

Oliver: Well think of it this way... We have a curse, but the only other team to be eliminated first was Blue in Hawaii.

Drew: Not true! Yellow from Fiji!

Oliver: Doesn't count... there was no Grey team that season.

*Camera Shows The Teams Outside The Huts As They Say Their Goodbyes. Grey and Blue Then Begin To Walk Up To The Temple Of Fate*

JD: Grey, Blue... Welcome to The Temple of Fate! I'm sure you guys don't want to be here... but it's happened. Tonight, one of you will be the first team eliminated from Endurance Miami. Here's how it will work. You will each grab a palm tree leaf and you will write an element on it, either Fire, Wood, or Water. I will then place the elements in the fire pit and whoever picked the dominate element wins that round. It's pretty much a rock, paper, scissors game... Fire burns the Wood, Wood floats on Water, and Water puts out the Fire. The first team to win 2 rounds will win tonights Temple, and will head back. The other team will be the first team eliminated from Endurance Miami. Let's get started! Pick up your first palm tree leaf and write you first element.

*Shows The Teams Picking Up Their Leaf And Writing An Element*

JD: Okay, I will now place them into the fire pit!

*JD Places The Elements Into The Fire Pit*

JD: Good luck to you both... May the elements please rise now!

*The Elements Rise Revealing Both Teams Choices*

JD: Oh! Blue team, you picked Water... Grey, you picked Fire. Water puts out the fire... That's one win for you Blue team! One more and you are headed back into the game. Grey, one more loss and you are headed home. Go ahead and pick your next element.

*Both Teams Pick Their Elements*

JD: Okay! I will place them in the fire pit!

*JD Puts The Leaves In The Fire*

JD: May the elements rise now!

*The Elements Rise, Once Again Revealing The Teams Choices*

JD: This time Grey picked water, and Blue picked Fire! Exact opposites! Grey team, you just tied it up! We will go into our final round... The winner of this will head back! Pick your last elements now!

*Both Teams Pick Elemements*

JD: And I will now place them into the Fire pit!

*JD Puts The Leaves In The Fire Pit*

JD: For the final time... May the elements rise now!

*Both Elements Rise, and One Team Is Seen Crying*

JD: Blue team! You picked wood, and Grey picked water! Wood floats on Water! Blue team, you are headed back!

Drew: Good job!

Madison: Yeah, whatever...

*Shows Kimberly Crying on Oliver's Shoulder*

JD: Grey team, you played a great game... You may not have been the strongest but it was definitely a pleassure having you guys here! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed your time out here!

Oliver: Thank you JD!

*Shows Grey Team Walking Towards The Fire Pit*

Kimberly: You both win this for the Grey team!

Drew: We will!

*The Grey Team Disappears Behind The Fire*

JD: Blue team, congratulations! Grey team was not able to beat the curse tonight, and because of that you both are headed back! Go ahead and show them you can't be beat!

Drew: Thanks JD!

*Shows 2 Shadows Walking Down The Beach*

Lucas: *Whispering* Please be Grey! Please be Grey!

*The 2 Figures Begin To Get Clearer*

Madison: Sorry to tell you this... Grey couldn't beat the curse!

*Everyone Stands Up To Hug Blue Except For Lucas Who Remains Seated On The Ground*

Lucas *Confessional*: Heck no I'm not happy to see Blue back... I really hate Madison's attitude. At least Green team will be Blue's target and not mine...

End of Episode 2

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage,

The Blue Team: Drew & Madison Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork,


	3. Episode 3

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage,

The Blue Team: Drew & Madison Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork,

*Camera Shows People Scattered Around The Beach. Camera Zooms In On Logan and Trevor Who Are Talking*

Trevor: So what do you think about everything so far

Logan: It's all pretty cool! Exactly what I expected in this... Alliances forming quick... People getting backstabbed.

Logan *Confessional*: In a game like this, people think you need an alliance to make it to the end. I'm going to prove that you don't need to have an alliance to make it to the end of the game. Trevor and I have just gotten to know each other and we're becoming good friends, but I'm not going to let that turn into an alliance... I don't do alliances.

Trevor: I was actually surprised that Grey got sent up first.

Logan: I know! They're not a physical threat at all... I have no idea what Green was thinking.

Trevor: Blue was really no surprise... I don't think anyone here really likes Madison.

Logan: I know, I have no idea why Drew picked her to be his partner...

Trevor: Drew definitely doesn't seem like the guy who is going to know how to play this game.

Logan: Yeah, I guess so.

*Camera Shows Damian and Lucas Talking*

Lucas: So the plan still goes Red and Blue are our targets right?

Damian: We told you... we're not so sure about that. We do want to be in an alliance with you, but I don't want to feel pressured to send a team I don't want to...

Lucas *Confessional*: Damian just doesn't understand the dynamics of the game... You want to get rid of the popular teams so there is a less chance of other peope alligning with them... No, he doesn't understand that. He wants to go for weak, unpopular teams. This is starting to turn out to be a risky alliance...

Damian *Confessional*: Yes, I'm in an alliance with Purple... But until they give me a reason to trust them, I just don't think I can. I mean, trying to force me to send red up is not what I call a positive alliance.

*Shows Red Talking By The Watershore*

Abby: We did really well in the first challenge, didn't we?

Boston: We sure did! You really surprised me out there!

Abby: How so?

Boston: I expected you to be this country girl who wouldn't really do amazing in missions, but you are definitely the exact opposite!

Abby *Confessional*: First impressions mean a lot our here and when Boston said he thought I would be weak it really brought my confidence level down a few notches... I mean, he said I proved him wrong but there are 12 other people out here that could easily be looking at me as a weak competitior...

*Camera Shows The 7 Teams Walking Down The Beach To Meet JD At The Piece Poles*

JD: Hey everyone! Last night we sadly had the loss of The Grey Team... I know it must have been hard for you all. But like always, Grey Team did leave a note and I think I'll have Chase read it since you were the ones who sent Grey up.

Chase: Oh great...

*Everyone Laughs As JD Passes Chase The Note*

Chase:

Dear everyone,

The trip out there in Miami was amazing! It was short lived, but all in all it was a good experience! Getting sent home so soon is a little upsetting... but hey, life goes on.

To the Red Team, you guys are the nicest people ever! We hope you do well and go far. Good luck!

To the Blue Team, Madison there's sort of an evil side to you that we see waiting to get released, and Drew you are a really nice guy. We see you both going far, and we hope this turns out to be true!

To the Green Team, your reasoning for sending us was completely stupid. You say you think we'd be a physical strength? It seemed just like a reason to cover up without trying to hurt our feelings. Just a tip, try and be a little more honest in your game and a tip to everyone else... Try and get them out before they decide to lie right to your face!

To the rest of you, you are all amazing people and we wish we could have gotten to know each and everyone of you more then we did. Stay cool and do us proud!

Our piece is going to the Blue team... You won temple fair and square and we want to see you win this for us! Good luck!

From, the non curse-breaking Grey Team!

*Shows Drew Looking Happy As He Turns To Hug Madison*

Madison: Uh yeah... I don't do hugs.

Drew: Oh... *puts arms back in* Okay...

JD: Congratulations Blue team! You are now in the lead with 2 pieces while every other team has one. But of course that can all change today... Today you will be playing your first endurance mission, and the winners of it will receive a piece as well as a samadhi to give out to any team of their choice. I will see you guys there in one hour, so get prepared!

*Shows The Teams Walking Back Towards The Huts and Then Scattering Off. Camera Pans To The Yellow Team*

Logan: Okay let's start mentally preparing ourselves for this mission!

Calley: Let's do some yoga!

Calley *Confessional*: Logan has decided for our team that we will not be creating alliances... I don't know how I feel about this but Logan is pretty much the brains of our team. Today's mission is going to be epic! Logan and I are so prepared so y'all better watch out!

*Shows Logan and Calley Doing Yoga. Camera Then Zooms Over To The Brown Team Talking*

Jenny: We definitely have this mission in the bag!

Trevor: Yesterday I think our only fault was not focusing well enough... That's what lost it for us in the last second of competition.

Jenny: Yeah... Today we make sure we aren't dropping anything!

Trevor: That's the attitude!

*Camera Pans Over To The Red Team*

Boston: I have a weird feeling about the game... We need to win today to secure our safety.

Abby: What are you talking about? We're the most popular team!

Boston: I don't know, it's just a hunch... I have a feeling that people are going to use your likability against us...

Abby: You're absolutely crazy...

Boston: Just promise me you're going to try your best today?

Abby: Hey, I always do try my best!

Boston: Well today we need to win this...

*Camera Shows The Purple Team Talking Before The Mission*

Lucas: Once again it's us that needs to win today... not Orange.

Khristelle: I wouldn't give up a win for orange anyways...

Lucas: Oh I know, but we just need to make sure it's us...

Lucas *Confessional*: Damian has pretty much made it clear that giving red the samadhi is basically the last thing he wants to do... I don't understand how he thinks... Wouldn't you want to get rid of the most popular team? Oh well, I've always been told that some people are plain stupid... That statement proves true to Damian.

*Camera Shows The 7 Teams Walking Down The Beach To Meet Up With JD*

JD: This is you first Endurance mission everyone! Todays mission will definitely test your knowledge on past seasons of Endurance as well as your friendships with each other. I will be asking a series of questions, each having something to do with the 8 seasons of Endurace from before. If you get the question correct then you will be able to take away a point from another team. Each teams has 3 points, and once all 3 of your points have been taken away your team is out. The last team standing will win the knowledge piece as well as the samadhi to give to any other team. Everyone line up and grab your chalkboards and we will begin.

*Shows The Teams Lined Up*

JD: Okay, your first question is... In Endurance California, which 2 teams were switched because of the team switch samadhi?

*Shows People Writing Down The Answer While Some Struggle*

Boston: Yellow & Purple

Abby: Purple & Yellow

Logan: Orange & Purple

Calley: Purple & White

Damian: Purple & Yellow

Holly: Yellow & Blue

Lucas: Green & Purple

Khristelle: Purple & Yellow

Drew: Yellow & Green

Madison: Red & Orange

Chase: Green & White

Elsie: Orange & Purple

Trevor: Purple & Yellow

Jenny: Red & Purple

JD: The correct answer was... Yellow and Purple! Everyone who got it correct, step forward!

Boston: Yellow & Purple

Abby: Purple & Yellow

Damian: Purple & Yellow

Khristelle: Purple & Yellow

Trevor: Purple & Yellow

JD: Boston, who are you taing a point away from?

Boston: I think I have to go with Purple... Sorry!

Lucas: Oh it's on!

JD: Abby, who are you taking a point from?

Abby: I have to go with my partner...!

JD: Okay! Damian, who are you taking a point from?

Lucas: *Whispering To Damian* Make a smart choice...

Damian: I am going to take a point from... Blue!

Lucas: Coward...

JD: Khristelle, steal a point.

Khristelle: No doubt I'm going for red!

JD: And last up... Trevor, who are you stealing a point from?

Trevor: I am going to go with Blue!

JD: Okay, after the first round the score looks like this:

The Red Team: Boston & Abby - 2 Points

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley - 3 Points

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly - 3 Points

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle - 1 Point

The Blue Team: Drew & Madison - 1 Point

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie - 3 Points

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny - 3 Points

JD: Next question! In Endurance Fans and Favourites, which fan was Marcus paired up with?

*Shows A Lot Of People Sturggling As They Try To Answer The Question*

Boston: Adera

Abby: Jade

Logan: Lauren

Calley: Jade

Damian: Shaylene

Holly: Jade

Lucas: Jade

Khristelle: Jade

Drew: Becky

Madison: Madison

Chase: Adera

Elsie: Jade

Trevor: Adera

Jenny: Becky

Madison *Confessional*: I guessed myself in that question because to be honest... I don't care if I win this mission... Drew doesn't deserve anything and I'm not about to help him

JD: The correct answer was Jade! Step forward if you got it correct!

Abby: Jade

Calley: Jade

Holly: Jade

Lucas: Jade

Khristelle: Jade

Elsie: Jade

JD: Lots of people got this one right! Abby, who are you taking a point from!

Abby: I am going to go with Purple!

JD: Purple is now out, but they will still get their hits after. Calley, you're up!

Calley: I am just going to try and even it up and go with green!

JD: Okay, Holly?

Holly: I'm going to take out blues last point!

JD: Okay, blue is out and can sit down on the bench! Lucas, your team is eliminated from this mission but you still have to remove a point from someone.

Lucas: No doubt, red!

JD: Okay! Khristelle?

Khristelle: If you're going to eliminate us, I'm eliminating you! Red!

Khristelle *Confessional*: This may start some sort of rivalry between are teams but Lucas and I couldn't care less... We are going to win this battle if it comes down to a battle!

JD: Red team and Purple team, you can both sit on the bench now! Elsie, you take the final hit this round!

Elsie: Well "Since we are going to keep things even" Yellow!

Calley: Don't mock me girl!

JD: Okay after the second round we are close to the end!

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley - 2 Points

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly - 3 Points

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie - 2 Points

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny - 3 Points

JD: Only 4 teams remain! Next question... In Endurance Mexico, which colored team was not switched while every other team was switched?

*Shows Everyone Writing Down Answers*

Logan: Orange

Calley: Green

Damian: Brown

Holly: Orange

Chase: Red

Elsie: Orange

Trevor: Brown

Jenny: Red

Jenny *Confessional*: Being a huge fan of the show I think I got this pretty good! I've been doing well so far, and I'm proving how much I love the show!

JD: The correct answer was Orange!

*Jenny Looks Disapointed*

Logan: Orange

Holly: Orange

Elsie: Orange

JD: Only 3 of you got it right! Logan, take your hit!

Logan: Like we said, we want to keep it even so we are going to go for Brown!

JD: Holly?

Holly: I am going to take a point from yellow!

Logan: Wow... I just spared you!

Holly: Hey, it's not a game of you scratch my back, I scratch yours!

JD: Elsie, who are you taking a point from?

Elsie: Umm... *Thinks* Orange!

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley - 1 Point

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly - 2 Points

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie - 2 Points

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny - 2 Points

JD: Next question... In Endurance All Stars, what beach was the competition taking place on? I mentioned it in the first episode... Only a true fan would know.

*Shows A lot of Them Struggling While Writing Down The Answer*

Logan: Fiji

Calley: Cancun

Damian: Hawaii

Holly: Hollywood

Chase: Kansas City

Elsie: Texas

Trevor: Mexico

Jenny: Kansas City

Jenny *Confessional*: Lucky for me I watched Endurance All Stars like 20 times and remember everything about it! I love all stars seasons! I hope to be on one one day!

JD: The correct answer was Kansas City Beach! Chase, which team are you taking a point from?

Chase: I'm going to go with Orange!

JD: Okay and Jenny... You can either eliminate Yellow or Orange, or you can take a point from Green.

Jenny: Sorry, but I have to take a point away from green!

JD: Okay, the score is now:

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley - 1 Point

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly - 1 Point

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie - 1 Point

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny - 2 Points

JD: Next question... In Endurance Arizona, a special twist was introduce... What was this twist called?

*Shows Them Once Again Struggling*

Logan: No Answer

Calley: Team Switch

Damian: No Answer

Holly: Viewers Revenge?

Chase: No Answer

Elsie: No Answer

Trevor: No Answer

Jenny: The Islands End

JD: Got a lot of you stumped on this one! The correct answer was in fact The Islands End! Jenny, which team are you eliminating?

Jenny: I'm going to go with Green!

Chase: Wow... thanks a lot!

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley - 1 Point

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly - 1 Point

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny - 2 Points

JD: Next question... In Endurance Las Vegas, two individuals were spared from the Right to Stay... Who were they?

*Shows People Writing Down Answers*

Jenny *Confessional*: This time I really had no idea... I just wrote down the name of two people that I remember from that season.

Logan: No Answer

Calley: Dakota and Sadie

Damian: Dakota and Katie

Holly: Samantha and Peter

Trevor: Bowen and Cristel

Jenny: Forest and Katie

JD: Once again, I stumped you guys... Damian got it right though with Dakota and Katie! Calley, you almost got it... but it was Katie who was Sadie's twin sister!

Calley: Darn!

JD: Damian, which team are you either eliminating or stealing a point from?

Damian: let's even it up... I'll go with Brown!

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley - 1 Point

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly - 1 Point

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny - 1 Point

JD: It looks like now it's all going to be eliminations! Next question... Which season had the most players and how many players did that season have?

*Shows People Writing Down Answers*

Logan: All Stars - 22

Calley: All Stars - 22

Damian: All Stars - 24

Holly: All Stars - 26

Trevor: Fans and Favourites - 24

Jenny: Arizona - 22

JD: The correct answer was Endurance All Stars, which brought back 24 of the best Endurance players! Damian, which team are you eliminating?

Damian: I'm sorry but I'm eliminating Brown...

Trevor: Ridiculous!

Damian: Sorry!

Jenny: If you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it...

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley - 1 Point

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly - 1 Point

JD: For this final question, the answer is a number... The person that gets closest without going over will win this mission for their team. In total, how many people have played the game of Endurance. Note: People that played more then once, only count as once. Answer now.

*Shows The 4 Contestants Writing Down Their Answers*

Logan: 130

Calley: 136

Damian: 140

Holly: 130

JD: Okay... The correct answer is 146! Damian, you got closest... Orange team wins the mission!

*Holly and Damian Drop Their Boards And Hug*

JD: Congratulations Orange team! You have won the Knowledge piece... Well earned! You will also get the samadhi which you can give to any team of your choice! I will meet you at the ridge in an hour to get your decision! See you then!

*Shows The Teams Walking Off The Beach. Camera Pans To The Orange Team Discussing Their Options*

Damian: We know that Purple really wants us to give it to red...

Holly: I'm not willing to do that... Abby has been nothing but nice to me and I don't think giving her the samadhi is a fair way to return the favour...

Damian: I do agree... I think our good options are Blue and Green... Green is a strong, physical threat and Blue is a threat in pieces... But nobody really likes blue.

Holly: We could give it to Blue just so no one else gets upset.

Damian: I think we should give it more to a threat.

Holly: Well think of it this way... We give it to blue who already wont give us their pieces... So when Green goes home there's a chance that they actually will give us their pieces.

*Camera Shows Purple Talking Right Before The Meeting*

Lucas: So help me if Damian doesn't give that samadhi to Red... Ughh don't get me started!

Khristelle: You need to control your anger... It'll all be fine...

Khristelle *Confessional*: Lucas and I are putting a lot of faith in Orange to go through with our plan to get Red out... If they don't do this for us, then I am pretty sure they proved they are not trustable...

*Camera Shows The 7 Teams Walking Down To The Ridge To Meet JD*

JD: Todays challenge definitely proved where loyalties lay... Orange Team, you won the mission and you now have the samadhi to handout to any team... Have you made a decision?

Damian: We have!

JD: Okay then, who is going to be receiving the samadhi?

Damian: After a long discussing which actually turned out to be a difficult decision... We decided to give the samadhi to the Blue team.

*Shows People Dropping Their Jaws. Camera Shows Lucas Looking Upset*

JD: Okay Blue team! Come on up and we'll crack the samadhi open!

*Drew and Madison Walk Up To JD and Madison Smashes The Samadhi Open*

JD: Go ahead and read that note...!

Madison: It says "You will be sitting out for 3 rounds in tomorrow's temple mission"

JD: That means while everyone is playing, you will have to wait for 3 rounds to end before you can step in and start playing... It's not a guarentee that you will lose, but it will definitely make it a lot harder. I will see you all tomorrow at your temple mission! Get a goodnight sleep because you are going to need it!

*Camera Shows The 7 Teams Walking Away From The Ridge*

Damian *Confessional*: To be honest, I couldn't care less about what people think about this decision... If they have a problem with it, they can take it out with me. I'm looking out for Me and Holly, and if they don't like it then they can get all worked up about it if they want.

*Camera Shows Them All Reaching Their Huts*

Lucas *Confessional*: The Orange Team just dug their own grave! They had an alliance with us, and then they go completely against the plan? You can expect fireworks...

End of Episode 3

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength, Knowledge,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage,

The Blue Team: Drew & Madison Commitment, Perseverance,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork,


	4. Episode 4

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength, Knowledge,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage,

The Blue Team: Drew & Madison Commitment, Perseverance,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork,

*Camera Shows Purple Team Outside The Hut While Lucas Is Pacing, and Furious*

Lucas: I mean it's just common sense to get out the most likeable players! I hope they both know that any deals we had are now broken...!

Khristelle: I'm sure they know...

Lucas: Oh I wouldn't be so sure with those 2... They're as dumb as a donkey...

Khristelle: Actually, donkey's are quite smart!

Lucas: Fine... as dumb as pigs...!

Khristelle: Pigs are quite smart too!

Lucas: FINE! As dumb as Lindsay Lohan!

Khristelle: You got me there...

Lucas: I am going to go have a little talk with Damian...

Khristelle: Don't do anything you'll regret!

*Camera Shows The Orange Team Talking*

Damian: Lucas is probably so mad right now!

Holly: Hey, we have to watch our own backs!

*Camera Shows Some Other Teams Walking Into The Hut Followed By Lucas*

Lucas: Damian... can we talk?

Damian: Sure! Have a seat.

Lucas: I MEANT ON THE BEACH!

Damian: Uhhh... sure...

*Damian Gets Up And Follows Lucas Out To The Beach*

Lucas: You knew since the day we formed an alliance that our target was Red!

Damian: Yes well... You knew since the day we formed an alliance that Holly and I were not too fond of that idea...

Lucas: You still went along with the alliance!

Damian: And we told you we wouldn't be going after red! So obviously if you knew we weren't going after red, you shouldn't have gone through with the alliance!

Lucas: Are you trying to get smart with me? Because I'll tell you this much... That'll get a big whooping to your face.

Damian: Watch your mouth... If I considered you a threat in anyway I'd have you removed from this game in a second!

Lucas: I'll show you how threatening I am!

Damian *Confessional*: Lucas has gone insane... If he wants to go ahead and punch me then he'll just have to deal with the consequences... As for me? I can handle a punch from him... 

*Shows The Other Teams Watching From The Huts*

Chase: It looks like it's getting pretty intense...

Logan: Look at the fire in Lucas' eyes... He looks like he's about to beat Damian to the ground...

Khristelle: I better go stop this!

*Khristelle Walks Away From The Group*

Chase: She sure knows how to ruin all the fun doesn't she?

*Everyone Nods*

Chase *Confessional*: Okay, it's been a week now with no entertainment... Finally we get the equivelent to WWE Wrestling and Khristelle is going to stop it? What a party pooper!

*Camera Shows Khristelle Running Towards Them*

Lucas: I am going to beat the heck out of you...!

*Lucas Runs Towards Damian, but Khristelle Steps In The Way*

Khristelle: LUCAS STOP!

*Lucas Snaps Out Of It*

Khristelle: LUCAS! WE ARE IN A GOOD POSITION! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!

Lucas: I'm sorry... he just really got me fired up...

Damian: If you want to punch me, then punch me!

Khristelle: DAMIAN! GO BACK TO THE HUT NOW!

Damian: But-

Khristelle: I SAID NOW!

*Damian Walks Towards The Hut*

Khristelle *Confessional*: Having to babysit these boys just so they don't rip eachothers face off is a bit ridiculous... And these 2 used to be close allies...! Lucas has a temper problem and he needs to control it...

*Camera Shows The Red Team Talking*

Abby: You know they were fighting about us right?

Boston: What do you mean?

Abby: Lucas is upset because Orange team didn't give us the samadhi...

Boston: Are you kidding me?

Abby: I'm dead serious!

Boston: Lucas really needs to watch his back... He now has Orange against him and now he has to watch out for us...

Abby: I think now is a good time to make an alliance with Orange!

*Camera Shows Boston and Abby Walking Over The The Orange Team*

Boston: Hey! What's up?

Damian: Not to much... Just finished dealing with Mr. Crazy over there...

Abby: Haha I feel bad... You just got caught in the wrath of a pshyco!

Damian: Yeah no kidding!

Holly: Damian and I were talking about it and we were wondering if you guys would want to work together!

Abby *Confessional*: Boston and I came up to Orange to propose an alliance... it's nice to know that Orange is one step ahead of us!

Abby: Haha Boston and I just came over here to ask you the same thing!

Damian: Sweet!

Holly: so that's a yes?

Boston: For sure! We heard Purple wants us out...

Damian: Yeah that's what this whole fight was about... We used to be in an alliance with them, but then they said they wanted you guys out...

Holly: You guys are both just too nice for us to send up to temple!

Abby: Aww shucks! Thanks!

*Camera Shows Trevor and Logan Hanging Out On The Beach*

Logan: This game just hit a whole new kind of crazy!

Trevor: Tell me about it! Lucas almost punching Damina... Khristelle having to calm both of them down! I think at this rate you and I need to stick together...!

Logan *Confessional*: When Trevor suggest the sticking together plan, he really wants to form an alliance... But I promised myself that I would work this game alliance free... I'm going to fullfill this promise, and win it with no allies.

Logan: I appreaciate the offer man, but at this point I really want to be a lone soilder in this battle...

Trevor: I understand! Sometimes people just need the be alone, and you might feel being alone is the best way.

Logan: You don't understand... Trevor, you are my best friend out here and I hope we continue to be friends after this. But I made a promise to myself and I promised my family that I would go through this game without making any alliances or enemies and I would try my best to win it alone. I really want to hang out with your more, but I just don't want to consider us an alliance.

Trevor *Confessional*: Logan basically tells me he wants to hang out with me, but he doesn't want to be in an alliance with me... It really doesn't make logical sense in a way. If he's hanging out with me then he obviously wants to keep me around. If he wants to keep me around then it's basically like we have an alliance... He just doesn't want to call it an alliance.

Trevor: What if we didn't call it an alliance, and we called it a... um... gunstapoogle!

Logan: A gunsta what?

Trevor: I just made it up... Then you can fullfill your promise because technically you didn't create an alliance!

Logan: You just don't get it... Trevor, no... I'm sorry but just no.

Trevor: I was joking...

Logan: You can keep thinking that.

*Camera Shows The 7 Teams Walking Down The Beach To meet JD For Their Next Mission*

JD: Hey everyone! Welcome to your second temple mission, called Ball Brawl! Here's how it works... that game will run in a series of 10 rounds. In each round I will launch a ball. If you catch the ball and hold on to it for 3 seconds you will win that ball. We will continue until all 10 balls have been caught. Once all 10 of them have been caught, I will place minature versions of the balls numbered 1-10 in this bag and pick one out one by one. If your ball is picked out then you lose a chance at winning the temple mission. The last team wit at least 1 ball still in the bag will win this temple misson and will get to send 2 teams up to the temple of fate. Blue team, since you were given the samadhi you will be sitting out for the first 3 rounds, meaning you will only have 7 chance to get on the board while every other team will have 10. Blue team, stand over here and the rest of you spread out while I get ready to launch the first ball!

*Everyone Spreads Out*

JD: Okay! I am going to launch the first ball... NOW!

*Shows The Ball Launching Into The Air As The 6 Teams Runs For It*

Abby: I'll let you get it!

Boston: Okay!

*Shows A Bunch Of People Bashing Into Each Other As Boston Dives Straight For The Ball*

JD: 1, 2, 3! Boston wins ball #1 for Red!

*Boston Picks Abby Up And Swings Her Around*

Abby: Good job!

JD: I am now going to launch the second ball!

*The Ball Launches And The Camera Shows Someone Grabbing It Right Away as She Runs Away*

JD: 1, 2, 3! That's it, Holly has ball #2 for Orange!

Drew: Darnet...

JD: Now onto ball #3!

*Shows The Ball Launching As People Start Pushing. Lucas Grabs The Ball, But Damian Knocks It Out Of His Hand. Lucas then gets up, Grabs The Ball and Runs with it*

JD: That's 3 seconds! The 3rd ball goes to Purple! Blue team, 3 rounds is now over... You are in the game!

*Blue Team Runs Out Into The Field As The 4th Ball Is Launched. Camera Shows Someone Grabbing It and Getting Down To The Ground*

JD: 3 seconds! Damian wins this ball for orange! Orange now has 2 balls, Red and Purple both have 1, and everyone else still needs to get into the game!

*The Fifth Ball Launches As Everyone Runs For It. Elsie Stays Back. Chase Reaches The Ball First and Kicks It To Elsie Who Immediately Holds On*

JD: A lot of strategy involved this round! Elsie wins the ball for green!

*The 6th Ball Launches And Drew Catches It Right Away*

JD: Even with the samadhi... Blue is now on the board with one!

*The 7th Ball Launches, Damian Throws It Backwards To Where Holly Is Waiting. Holly Grabs it And Runs*

JD: Holly gets another ball for Orange! That puts them up to 3!

*Camera Shows The 8th Ball Launching As Everyone Is Pushing. Lucas Grabs The Ball And Holds It To The Ground*

JD: Purple team now has their 2nd ball! Brown, and Yellow need to get one of these last 2 if they want to have a chance at winning!

Logan *Confessional*: I'm not trying in this mission because winning would mean sending 2 teams up to temple... if I do that then I am making enemies which is exactly what I came in here not wanting to do.

*Shows The 9th Ball Launching As Damian Catches It. Lucas Knocks Him To The Ground and Damian Throws The Ball Back. Chase Catches The Ball And Runs With It*

JD: Chase scores another ball for Green! They now have 2! This is the final ball!

*Shows The Final Ball Launching As Everyone Is Pushing. The Ball Lands On The Ground Where No One Is And Holly Sprints To It. She Grabs It And Continues To Run*

JD: That's it! Orange has the final ball!

1-Red

2-Orange

3-Purple

4-Orange

5-Green

6-Blue

7-Orange

8-Purple

9-Green

10-Orange

JD: Yellow and Brown, since you didn't get any ball you will not have a chance at winning. I will now pick out the first ball from this bag...

*JD Reaches Into The Bag And Pulls A Ball Out*

JD: Ball #5! Green loses one of theirs!

1-Red

2-Orange

3-Purple

4-Orange

6-Blue

7-Orange

8-Purple

9-Green

10-Orange

*JD Reaches Into The Bag Again*

JD: 10! Orange loses one of their four!

1-Red

2-Orange

3-Purple

4-Orange

6-Blue

7-Orange

8-Purple

9-Green

*JD Pulls Another One Out*

JD: 8! Purple is now down to one!

1-Red

2-Orange

3-Purple

4-Orange

6-Blue

7-Orange

9-Green

*JD Pulls Another One Out*

JD: 4! orange has 2 left!

1-Red

2-Orange

3-Purple

4-Orange

6-Blue

9-Green

*JD Reaches In And Pulls The Next One Out*

JD: 1! Red team has no chance of winning this now!

2-Orange

3-Purple

4-Orange

6-Blue

9-Green

*JD Pulls The Next Ball Out*

JD: 9! Green is now out!

2-Orange

3-Purple

4-Orange

6-Blue

*JD Pulls Another Ball Out*

JD: 6! Blue's chance at winning is terminated!

2-Orange

3-Purple

4-Orange

*JD Pulls Yet Another Out*

JD: 2! Orange is down to their last ball!

3-Purple

4-Orange

JD: Here's how it works... If I pull out 3, orange wins... If I pull out 4, then Purple wins!

Damian *Confessional*: This is a very intense pull... Depending on which ball comes out, the game can easily change...!

*JD Pulls The Final Ball Out*

JD: The final ball is... 3! Orange team wins their second mission in a row!

*Damian and Holly Hug as Lucas Looks Upset*

Lucas *Confessional*: The worse case scenario just happened... Orange won! Damian and I are now basically enemies so I will be shocked if he doesn't send us...

JD: Congratulations Orange team, you both won todays mission! You will have an hour to talk it over and decide which 2 teams you want to send up to temple! I will get your decision at The Circle of Decisions later on! Good luck!

*Camera Shows The 7 Teams Walking Off The Beach. Camera Shows Purple Team Talking*

Lucas: We're dead, dead, dead, dead, dead!

Khristelle: I hate to say it... but this really is all your fault.

Lucas: I feel as partners we should take even blame...

Khristelle: Oh no, no, no! If you hadn't gone up to Damian and started yelling and almost punching him, we'd be sitting pretty tonight.

Khristelle *Confessional*: Lucas is the one that ruined the alliance between us and Orange... Because of him I am certain Purple is headed to temple tonight. I have to support him since he is my partner... but man, he really messed this up for me.

*Camera Shows The Orange Team Talking*

Damian: I think our choices are pretty much already made for us... Red is not going up since they are our allies. Purple is going up because he tried to stir up trouble, and blue is going up because we can't trust them...

Holly: Well said, I agree with it.

Damian: So Purple and Blue for sure?

Holly: Unless you think there's a smarter decision, then yes.

*Shows The Brown Team Talking*

Trevor: People consider us the underdogs of the game...

Jenny: I know, it sucks... But we just need to prove them wrong.

Trevor: Yeah, we did pretty well in the first mission... We got 3rd in yesterday's mission that was all about friendships and knowledge... and today we didn't even have a chance.

Jenny: That really doesn't seem like the description of underdogs... Except for the last one.

*Camera Shows The 7 Teams Walking To The Ridge*

JD: Welcome once again to The Ridge! Todays mission was definitely a wild one... Orange team has 4 chances to win and in the end it came down to them having 1, and purple having 1. Then Orange ended up winning and now they have to send 2 teams to temple. So Orange, who are you sending up?

Damian: Well JD, honestly this was an easy decision for us. We decided to send Blue Team because frankly we just can't trust you...

Drew: (Under His Breath) You're the ones that gave us the samadhi...

Damian: And the second team we decided to send was The Purple Team... Lucas decided to create conflict between him and I and I think this is just sweet revenge against him. Good luck to both teams and may the best team win!

JD: Okay then! Purple and Blue... you will need to pack your bags, say your goodbyes, and leave at sunset. I will see you up at temple where one of you will head home.

*Camera Shows The 7 Teams Leaving. Then Shows The Blue and Purple Team Packing Their Bags*

Lucas: This is not a pleasent day...

Madison: Well Lucas, you pretty much sealed your own fate...

Lucas: I don't need to hear comments from your Madison!

Madison: Well then maybe you shouldn't speak out loud!

*Drew Tugs on Madison's Shirt*

Drew: Madison lay off him...

Madison: Oh so now my teammate is protecting him?

Drew: I was just-

Madison: I don't even want to hear it!

*Madison Storms Out Of The Huts*

Drew: She'll be back... she still has to pack her stuff...

*Camera Shows The Teams Saying Goodbye Outside, and Purple and Blue Making The Long Hike To The Temple of Fate*

JD: Purple, welcome to the temple of fate! Blue, welcome back! Ths is Blue's second trip up here... We will see if their current winning streak holds true! You will each grab a palm tree leaf and you will write an element on it, either Fire, Wood, or Water. I will then place the elements in the fire pit and whoever picked the dominate element wins that round. It's pretty much a rock, paper, scissors game... Fire burns the Wood, Wood floats on Water, and Water puts out the Fire. The first team to win 2 rounds will win tonights Temple, and will head back. The other team will be eliminated from Endurance Miami. Let's get started! Pick up your first palm tree leaf and write you first element.

*Shows Teams Picking Their Elements And Handing Them To JD*

JD: Okay, I will place these elements into the fire!

*JD Places The Palm Trees Into The Fire Pit*

JD: May the elements rise now!

*Both Elements Rise*

JD: Blue team... you picked water! Purple team, you picked fire. Water puts out the fire. Blue team, that's one win for you. One more and you are back in the game. Purple, one more loss and you are heading home. Go ahead and pick your next elements.

*Both Teams Pick Elements*

JD: I will place them into the fire pit!

*JD Puts The Palm Leaves Into The Fire*

JD: Okay, may the elements please rise now!

*The Elements Rise*

JD: Blue, you picked water again! Purple you picked wood. Wood floats on water, Purple has tied it up! This will be the final round! The team that wins this round will head back into the game! The other will be eliminated. Go ahead and pick what will be your final element.

*Shows Both Teams Picking*

JD: Okay, for the last time can the elements please rise now!

*Both Elements Rise As One Team Cheers And Hugs*

JD: Blue, you picked wood... Purple you picked Fire! Fire burns the wood... Purple team, you are headed back!

*Lucas Lifts Khristelle Up And Swings Her Around*

JD: Blue team... You're gameplay was very good. Even with the samadhi you were able to get one ball in the mission, while a team wasn't even able to get one. You won your first temple, but tonight luck was just not on your side. It's time for you to go... Thanks for playing! 

Lucas: Bye guys!

Madison: Yeah whatever...

Drew: Be nice! Bye Lucas! Bye Khristelle! Good luck!

*Shows The Blue Team Walking Behind The Fire and Disappearing*

JD: Well Purple team, you have made a comeback! You are headed back into the game! We'll see where the road takes you from here on out... Good luck and head on back!

*Camera Shows 2 Figures Appearing in The Distance*

Damian: You guys, the team is here!

*Shows The Rest Of The People Coming Out Of The Huts*

Jenny: Who is it?

*Purple Team Runs Out Of The Shadow*

Elsie: PURPLE!

*Shows Everyone Running Up To Purple To Hug Them, Except Red and Orange Who Sit Back*

Lucas *Confessional*: Seeing Red and Orange just sit down on the hut steps while everyone else runs up to hug us really does set in stone where loyalties lie... Red and Orange obviously have an alliance and I need to break that up... Damian, I may have started the war, you may have hit back, but in the end I'm going to win it. And after that, I'll go after your little henchmen... Watch your backs!

*Shows Lucas and Khristelle Hugging*

End of Episode 4

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength, Knowledge,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork,


	5. Episode 5

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength, Knowledge,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork,

*Camera Shows Lucas, Khristelle, and Damian On The Beach*

Lucas: You better watch your back from now on... You don't know how bad I want you out...

Damian: I could say the same exact thing to you.

Lucas: This is full out war. And if you think you're going to win a war against me, I suggest you just leave now.

Damian *Confessional*: Lucas talks a big game with nothing to back it up with... He hasn't proven to be a strong team in any way so I don't see why he has an ego the size of Miami...

Damian: Trust me... the day you win is the day pigs fly.

Lucas: Then it looks like pigs are going to be flying this afternoon!

Khristelle *Confessional*: Basically I was just there in case Lucas' temper problem came back... He tried to punch Damian last time! Now I can't let those 2 talk alone or it could be like Call of Duty in real life...

*Camera Shows The Final 6 teams Walking Towards JD at The Ridge*

JD: Hello everyone! As you all saw, Blue team ended up leaving last night. Khristelle, you were right there with them as they said their final goodbyes... I am going to ask you to read their letter today.

*JD Passes Khristelle Their Note*

Khristelle:

Hey everyone! It sucks to be on this plane headed out of Miami, but all good things must come to an end at some point right?

Red Team - You guys are one of the nicest teams out here and we think you will become a target because of that. Heck, if these people are smart at all you would be the target... But people like Orange team are idiotic and go after the less popular teams.

Yellow Team - We see right through your plan of letting everyone else go out and make enemies with each other... Once again if people were smart you would be sitting in our position instead of the other way around.

Orange Team - You guys are completely stupid... You think you have all the power in the world, and maybe you do... You just need to figure out how to use it, because let's face it... Sending up the team that everyone wanted out... not a very smart decision was it?

Purple Team - You guys are amazing... even if Madison says otherwise. You have the potential to be a really strong team, and I trust that if you win a mission you will go after the right teams...

Green Team - You started this game on a good note by winning the first mission... But by sending us you were given the curse of Blue that will never let you win a mission again. HA! Actually we just made that up... but we hope it comes true.

Brown Team - You guys seem to be more of the underdogs in this game. You came close in the first mission, but other then that you haven't proven yourselves at all...

Now for our pieces we decided that we'd each choose a team to give it too. Drew picked the Purple Team, and Madison picked The Brown Team. Good luck to both of you and we hope you make it far!

From, The Blue Team

*Purple Team Looks Happy as Brown Looks Shocked*

JD: Brown team, you look surprised... Why?

Trevor: Yeah, during the game we never really talked to Blue and it was just really surprising...

JD: Well something ended up paying off... You and Purple now join Orange in the lead with 2 pieces, and everyone else has 1! Today another piece will be up for grabs along with a special reward! I will give you an hour to prepare for the mission! See you all at the beach later!

*Shows The 6 Teams Walking Back To The Huts. Camera Shows The Brown Team Talking*

Trevor: So it's true... People do consider us the underdogs.

Jenny: We just need to prove them wrong...

Trevor: Or we can continue to act like underdogs so people don't consider us as threats.

Jenny: I don't like that plan...

Jenny *Confessional*: I don't really want to ACT like we're a weak team... Just the thought of it makes me uncomfortable.

*Shows The Yellow Team Talking*

Logan: Obviously we're not secretive in our plan. 

Calley: You mean YOU'RE plan.

Logan: Hey, you're on the team also.

Calley: I'm just going along for the ride... I don't exactly like the idea of not creating an alliance...

Logan: It's a promise I made to myself though!

Calley: I know! I'm just saying it was your plan, not mine... Not ours... YOURS!

*Camera Shows Purple Team Talking*

Khristelle: At least one thing came out of your little rivalry... Haha!

Lucas: Yes, you should thank me! The only reason we got that piece was because I don't like the team that sent Blue up.

Khristelle: Well then... Thank you!

*They Both Laugh. Camera Pans To Orange and Red Talking*

Damian: They were a bunch of bitter loonatics.

Boston: You got that right!

Abby: Hey... don't talk about them that way. They are still human beings.

Damian: Aww Abby, still keeping the nice girl charm going.

Abby: I'm serious... They weren't as mean as you both say they are.

Holly: Who are you fooling? Madison was like... evil...

Abby: Look past that tough exterior and inside you'll see a sweet innocent soul, just wanting to show.

Damian: Umm... you keep thinking that.

*Shows The Green Team Talking*

Chase: Today is our day to shine again!

Elsie: It sure is. We need to prove that we are not weak.

Chase: Well, we won a mission... Some teams haven't even won one yet. I think we've pretty much proven our point.

Elsie: But if we win today we have 2 mission wins under our name, plus we'll be tied for the lead in pieces!

Chase: True... Well either way we try our best in every mission. We never give up... and we go into everything with a positive attitude!

Elsie: You should go into motivational speaking!

Chase: Shut up...

Elsie: I'm serious!

*Shows The 6 Teams Walking Down The Beach as They Stop In Front Of JD*

JD: Welcome back to the beach! This is your second Endurance Mission... The winners will receive a piece, and a special power... That special power is the power to divide the beach in half. That's because in tomorrow's temple mission, it will be 3 on 3. The winners will get to choose the teams. Let's get to the mission. Today's mission is called Balance Or Plummet. Here's how it works... 50 feet above the water, there is a long balance beam. Your goal is to stand on that balance beam as long as possible. If you fall you're out. Last team with at least one person still standing on their balance beam will win the mission, and will get the power to choose superteams! The winner will also receive the Discipline piece! Okay, let's get you up there and we'll get started!

*Shows The 6 Teams Standing On The Balance Beam*

JD: Last person standing wins for their team! This mission starts now!

*Camera Goes Across The Balance Beam Showing People's Faces*

Chase: How are you holding up Elsie?

Elsie: I'm doing okay! You?

Chase: It's all smooth sailing!

*Camera Shows The Purple Team Talking*

Lucas: Would you be able to hang in if I start shaking the heck out of this thing?

Khristelle: It's too early! Wait until I fall!

Lucas: Fine

*Camera Shows The Brown Team*

Jenny: Oh my god, I'm getting dizzy!

Jenny *Confessional*: I hate heights... and this mission is really testing how much I am willing to go against that. But about 2 minutes in I started to get completely dizzy and I didn't know what to do!

Trevor: If you can't stay up then just drop, I don't want you getting seriously injured.

Jenny: I don't want to let you down though!

Trevor: Trust me, I think I can hold on for another hour!

Jenny: Okay, I'm sorry Trevor!

*Jenny Jumps Off Of The Balance Beam and Plummets Into The Water*

JD: Jenny has dropped out of the mission! Trevor is the only one left from The Brown Team!

*Camera Shows The Red Team*

Abby: How long can you stay in for?

Boston: Probably another hour or 2... You?

Abby: I'm not sure... I-

*Abby Loses Her Concentration And She Falls Off The Balance Beam*

JD: Abby is out, leaving Boston alone up there! This mission takes a lot of concentration!

*Camera Shows The Yellow Team*

Logan: You're doing good Calley!

Calley: You are too! We are going to win this!

Logan: Don't get to confident!

Calley: Okay fine.

*Camera Pans Over To The Green Team. Shows Chase Starting To Shake*

Chase: Oh god!

Elsie: Hang in there! You can't drop!

Chase: Oh no!

Elsie: Just stay still!

*Chase Falls off And Slashes Into The Water*

JD: Chase is now out leaving Elsie to fend for herself!

Chase: I'm sorry Els!

Elsie: It's alright!

*Camera Shows Lucas Talking Trash To The Others*

Lucas: You all might as well give up now... Khristelle and I are going to stay up for another hour!

Trevor: The trash talkers are always the ones to lose...

Lucas: Oh yeah, you would know because you win so much right?

Trevor: yeah well it's not like you've won anything either!

Lucas: At least we came close on several occasions!

*Trevor Looks Furious* 

Trevor: WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU NEED TO GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT BECAUSE BROWN TEAM ALMOST WON THE FIRST TWO MISSIONS!

*Trevor Gets Distracted and Falls Into The Water*

Lucas: Place succeeded!

JD: Trevor is now out, meaning Brown team has no chance of winning this mission!

The Red Team: Boston

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle

The Green Team: Elsie

*Camera Pans To The Orange Team*

Damian: My legs and back are really hurting...

Holly: If you need to drop it's fine.

Damian: Are you sure you can hang in there?

Holly: I will try my best! Damian, if you're in pain you should drop... We need your strength for tomorrow's mission.

Damian: Okay, you win this for us Holly!

*Damian Drops Into The Water*

JD: Damian has jumped off! Holly is now the only one up there for Orange!

*Shows Purple On The Balance Beam*

Lucas: Okay this is just getting boring...

Khristelle: What are you doing?

*Lucas Starts Jumping Up And Down On The Balance Beam*

JD: OH! Lucas has got some strategy involved in this mission!

Lucas *Confessional*: People may say this was an evil move... But hey, it's all apart of the game... I came to win!

*Shows Lucas Continuing To Shake The Balance Board as 2 People Quickly Drop And Scream*

JD: Oh! Lucas was able to get Calley from Yellow out, but along with that he made his own partner Khristelle drop!

Lucas: Sorry Khristelle!

Khristelle: I told you not to!

JD: There is now only 1 person from each team up there!

Chase: Come on Elsie! You got this!

*Lucas Starts Jumping Up And Down Again And Someone Drops*

JD: Logan is now out, that eliminates the yellow team!

The Red Team: Boston

The Orange Team: Holly

The Purple Team: Lucas

The Green Team: Elsie

*Lucas Stops Jumping. Camera Shows Everyone Holding Still*

Boston: Are you doing okay Holly?

Holly: I'm fine, you?

Boston: I'm just hanging in!

Lucas: Oh look at the alliance... supporting each other... helping each other...

Boston: I was just checking how she was doing!

Lucas: And yet you don't go ahead and ask Elsie or me?

Boston: Elsie is on the other side of me, and why would I ask you?

Lucas: You have got a lot of nerve!

Elsie: CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!

Lucas: Wow... you're a real jerk.

Boston: You just called a girl a jerk? Where did you learn your manners? Gangster school?

Lucas: Oh shut up Mr. Perfect!

*Camera Shows The Sun Moving Acorss The Sky*

JD: You guys have been up there for 3 hours now!

*Camera Shows All 4 Of Them Standing Tall*

Elsie: Okay I'm done... You can fight it out!

Chase: NO! Elsie No!

Elsie: Sorry Chase!

Chase: I wont let you drop!

Elsie: You don't have a say in this! You dropped nearly 2 hours ago! You don't know what it's like to be standing up here for 3 hours! I'M DONE!

*Elsie Drops And Chase Groans*

JD: Elsie is out of the game, and Chase is not happy about it!

Chase: Heck yeah I'm not!

JD: We are down to Boston from Red, Holly from Orange, and Lucas from Purple!

Damian: Come on Holly! You got this!

*Camera Shows Lucas Starting To Jump Again*

Boston: Don't you ever get tired of the same old strategy?

Lucas: At least I have a strategy!

*Lucas Stop Jumping and Starts Using His Legs To Move The beam Left And Right. Lucas Then Loses Balance And Falls In The Water*

JD: Oh! Lucas just shook himself off the balance beam!

*Shows Lucas Coming Up From Under The Water and He Punches The Water*

Boston: Serves you right!

Lucas: Oh shut it!

*Shows Boston and Holly Standing There For Another 20 Minutes. Boston Then Whispers To Holly*

Boston: Holly, are you willing to give me the win? I promise I will put you on a strong superteam with me!

Holly: I'm not sure... I don't want to just give up.

Boston: Please? You won 2 missions already... Red still needs to win one...

Holly: But I really do want that piece...

Boston: I promise next time when it comes down to Orange and Red, I will let you guys win the mission.

Holly *Confessional*: Boston ends up offering up a deal to me, and it sounds pretty good... But I know Damian wouldn't want me to drop.

Holly: Okay here's what we're going to do... I'm going to make it look like I am losing my balance and will drop in... I don't want Damian to think I gave up.

Boston: Thank you so much Holly! I will stick true to my word! I promise!

*Shows Holly Starting To Shake as She Falls Of The Beam Into The Water*

Damian: Dang!

Logan: You have to admit... She did really good!

Damian: That she did! Good job Holly!

*Holly Comes Out Of The Water and Hugs Damian. Camera Shows Boston Coming Out Of The Water and Hugging Abby*

JD: Congratulations Boston, and congratulations Red team for winning todays mission! You will get the discipline piece which will put you in a tie for the lead with 2 pieces... You also have an important decision to make. You have an hour to decide which teams you would like to put on your superteam, and which teams you want to put on the opposing superteam! I will see you at the ridge later for your decision! Good luck everyone!

*Camera Shows The 6 Teams Walking Back To The Huts. Camera Shows Red Talking In A Private area*

Boston: Okay, superteams... We need to have Orange on our superteam.

Abby: Why is that?

Boston: I made a promise with Holly! She said she would drop if we put her on our superteam...

Abby: You what?

Boston: Hey, it was a smart move... you have to admit.

Abby: Uhh... I was thinking of putting Orange on the opposite Superteam so then if our superteam wins, we can convince them to not send Orange... and if their superteam wins, Orange can convince them not to send up.

Boston: I actually never thought about that... I can't just backdoor Holly like that... I need to talk to her about it.

Abby: I am coming with you!

*Shows The Red Team Walking Over To Where The Orange Team Is Sitting*

Boston: Hey guys! Now I know we promised to put you on our superteam-

Holly: You're going to break the deal...?

Boston: No, no! I just wanted to ask you if this was okay... Is it fine if we put you on the opposite superteam, that way if our superteam wins we can convince them not to send you guys up, and if your superteam wins you can convince them not to send us up.

Holly: That actually sounds like a good plan... But there's no way this is going to backfire on us?

Boston: I don't think so! I was thinking of putting you with Purple, and Brown.

Damian: Umm... I hate Purple.

Boston: I understand that... but then it will be easier to convince the rest of your team to send them up.

Damian: I am starting to not like this idea.

Boston: Just trust me on this one, okay?

*Camera Shows The 6 Teams Walking Onto The Ridge To Meet JD*

JD: Welcome to The Ridge again! Todays mission came down to Orange and Red, but unlike the past 2 missions... Orange lost and Red came out on top! Red, you now have the duty of picking 2 teams to join you for tomorrow's temple mission... Have you come to a decision?

Boston: Yes we have... In the end we figured the smartest decision we could make was to put Green and Yellow on our superteam.

*Green and Yellow Look Happy*

Elsie *Confessional*: This is great! I am on a superteam with the strongest team out here... Well other than Orange... And plus we're pretty strong too! We have this in the bag!

JD: Okay then! Tomorrow's mission will be Red, Green, and Yellow going against Brown, Purple, and Orange! I will see you guys tomorrow for your Superteam mission! Get a good night sleep!

*Camera Shows The Teams Walking Back To The Huts*

Lucas *Confessional*: This is just great... Red puts me on a superteam with my biggest enemy out there! I'm starting to think that every team here is against me... I just need to beat the odds and win tomorrow... Then I wont get sent! This is a sucky situation...

End of Episode 5

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart, Discipline,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength, Knowledge,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage, Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance


	6. Episode 6

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart, Discipline,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Orange Team: Damian & Holly Strength, Knowledge,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage, Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance

*Camera Shows The Red Team Talking*

Boston: I am so pumped for today!

Abby: I am too! But you know what's funny?

Boston: What?

Abby: We picked the 2 last place teams to join us... They both only have 1 piece!

Boston: Oh haha! That is pretty funny... I still think they were the best choices though.

Boston *Confessional*: Today is the temple mission and we have Yellow and Green on our Superteam. I'm feeling pretty good about this. Yellow and Green are both strong teams and I think Abby and I can just pick up any slack that they have... if any.

*Camera Shows The Purple Team Talking*

Lucas: We are screwed infinitly!

Khristelle: Oh come on... it's not that bad.

Lucas: Not that bad? We are stuck with Orange who will throw the mission to get us out!

Khristelle: They aren't that bad...

Lucas: Trust me... Damian would definitely do something like that.

Khristelle *Confessional*: Lucas is definitely over reacting this whole thing... Red did choose Orange to go on our superteam so that in either situation both Red and Orange will be safe... But all we have to do it win and we don't have to worry about temple. Lucas just needs to stay calm, and keep focused.

*Camera Shows The 2 Superteams Walking Towards JD On The Beach*

JD: Hey everyone! Welcome to your superteam mission! Who's excited?

*Both Superteams Cheer Loudly*

JD: Great! Well, this is your superteam mission and as you know... 2 teams are headed up to Temple tonight where one of them will head home. If your superteam wins, you are safe, but if your superteam loses then you will be seeing 2 of your own head to temple. Before we get to the mission you need to choose a leader for the mission. You can choose any of the 3 teams on your own superteam. I'll give you 5 minutes to talk with your superteam and talk about it.

*Camera Shows The Red/Yellow/Green Superteam Talking*

Calley: Does anyone want to be leaders?

Chase: If Elsie agrees I think we'd be good leaders...

Logan: Well I was actually thinking since Red formed this superteam they should take charge and become the leaders...

Chase: If that's what you guys want then we can do that... I'm not going to fight it out... It just doesn't mater to me.

Boston: I am fine with being team leader... Abby?

Abby: If Boston says it's fine then we'll go for it.

*Camera Shows The Brown/Orange/Purple Team Talking*

Jenny: I just want to say that I want absolutely nothing to do with this team leader thing!

Trevor: I am going to go with my partner... Do either of you 2 want to be leaders?

Damian: I think Holly and I would be good team leaders...

Lucas: Uhh... Khristelle and I would make better ones. 

Damian *Confessional*: It's like everything has to be a competition to him... If I didn't volunteer he wouldn't have either... But ohh since I decided I wanted to be a lead, he has to step up.

Khristelle: Let's settle this the fair way... Brown team chooses.

Lucas: Are you kidding me?

Damian: Hey, if you're so worried why don't you just let us be team leader?

Lucas: Fine... brown decides...

*Camera Shows The Superteams Meeting Back With JD*

JD: Okay guys, I told you that you would need to pick a leading team to lead your superteam today... Red, Yellow, and Green... Who will be your team leader?

*Boston and Abby Hold Hands And Lift Them Up*

Boston: We will be!

JD: Okay Red Team! and Brown, Orange, and Purple... Who is your team leader?

Trevor: Well JD, The Brown Team made the choice and decided that we think Orange would make a good team leader!

Lucas: Ridiculous!

JD: Okay Orange and Red... come up here!

*Both Orange and Red Walk Up And Stand Beside JD*

Boston: So what do we get? Some sort of immunity?

*Some People Laugh*

JD: Uh, something like that... As you know, you both have been chosen as team leaders of you superteams! Now, team leaders have a very important part in this mission and here's why... If you Superteam loses todays mission, you will automatically go to temple...

*Holly, Damian, Boston, and Abby Drop Their Jaws as Purple Team Looks Happy*

Lucas *Confessional*: Just to clear things up... I never wanted to be team leader... Nope! Never!

JD: But something good does come out of this... If your superteam ends up winning this mission, your team will solely decide which team will go up against the other superteams team leader. So there is good, and bad that come out of it... The goal still remain the same, win! You can join your superteam again!

*Orange and Red Walk back To Their Superteam*

Abby *Confessional*: We basically screwed ourselves over in this mission... If we lose then we go up to temple, but if we win Orange goes up to temple... So basically our whole plan was ruined.

JD: Let's get to the mission! Today's mission is called Save Souls and here's how it works. 5 of your 6 team members will be locked in 5 different cages. The keys to those cages are hanging from a rope 40 feet above the water. The person that is not caged up will swim out into the water, climb a ladder bring them to a platform, and then jump off into the water while smashing a ceramic tile that the key is stuck to. They then need to bring the key back and release the next team member. That person will do the same thing until the final person is released. That person must retrive the final key, bring it back, and unlock the final cage that contains their superteam colored flag. The first team to release their superteam colored flag will win this mission, and they will all be safe from the temple of fate. The losing team will automatically have their team captains heading to temple, as well as one other team selected by the winning teams team captains. There's a lot of rules involved... But let's get you all ready!

*Shows 10 people Locked Up and 2 People Touching The First Cage Ready To Run*

The Red, Green, and Yellow Superteam: Boston, Abby, Logan, Calley, Chase, and Elsie

The Orange, Purple, and Brown Superteam: Damian, Holly, Lucas, Khristelle, Trevor, and Jenny

JD: The 2 people who will start this mission off are Boston and Damian! On your marks... get set... GO!

*Both Boston and Damian Run Into The Water and Immediately Start Swimming*

JD: Both guys are working as hard as they can, knowing that if they lose, their teams go up automatically!

*Camera Shows Damian Reaching The Ladder A Few Seconds Before Boston as He Starts Shooting Up the Ladder. Boston Reaches The Ladder A Little Later and Starts Climbing Fast*

JD: Damian has a little bit of a lead here, but can he keep it up?

*Damian Reaches The Platform, Grabs The hammer, Jumps Off and Smashes The Ceramic Tile Releasing The Key. Boston Does The Same and They Both Start Swimming Back*

JD: Both have held onto their key and are making their way back!

*Shows Damian Running Onto The Beach And Unlocking Holly's Cage, as Boston Just Reaches The beach. Holly Runs Into The Water and Starts Swimming as Boston Releases Abby*

JD: Abby has a little bit of time to make up! Can she do it?

*Camera Pans To Holly Climbing The Ladder and Abby Closing The Gap as She Climbs*

JD: It is almost dead even as Abby is closing the gap!

*Holly Jumps Off and Abby Jumps Off as Well. Camera Shows Abby Starting To Swim Away as Holly Is Diving Down into The Water*

Holly: I dropped the key!

Damian: COME ON HOLLY!

*Holly Dives Down, Grabs The Key, and Starts To Swim Back as Abby Reaches The Beach and Unlocks Logan*

Abby: You got this Logan!

*Logan Runs Out Into The Water And Starts Swimming. Holly Just Reaches The Beach and Unlocks Lucas*

Lucas: Thanks!

Holly: Trust me... if I could leave you in their all day I would.

Khristelle: LUCAS YOU'RE WASTING TIME!

*Camera Shows Lucas Running Into The Water as Logan Starts Climbing The Ladder*

JD: Lucas will have to make up a lot of time!

*Shows Logan in the water With His Key as He Starts Swimming Back. Lucas Is Climbing Up The Ladder. Camera Shows Lucas Jumping For The Key as Logan Reaches The Beach and Unlocks Calley*

Logan: You got this Calley!

*Shows Calley Swimming In The water. Camera Shows Lucas Releasing Khristelle and Khristelle Running Into The Water*

JD: Khristelle is closing the gap! But Calley still has a decent lead!

*Camera Shows Calley Climbing up The Ladder and Jumping Off The Platform For Her Key as Khristelle Starts Climbing The Ladder*

Boston *Confessional*: Watching these 2 out there is nerverwracking... Calley has a pretty good lead, but I know Khristelle is capable of taking it away!

*Camera Shows Calley Running On The Beach To Unlock Chase, as Khristelle Is Swimming In. Chase Runs Into The Water and Khristelle Unlocks Trevor*

JD: This is definitely becoming a close race!

*Camera Shows Chase Jumping off and Landing In The Water*

Chase: Where's the key?

Boston: Did you not hold on to it?

Chase: NO!

Boston: Search the water!

*Chase Dives Down And Starts Looking In The Water. Meanwhile Trevor Grabs His Key And Starts Swimming Back*

JD: Trevor has now passed Chase and takes the lead!

*Shows Trevor's Superteam Cheering. Camera Shows Chase Finally Finding His Key as He Starts To Swim Back*

JD: Chase now has a lot of time to make up!

*Camera Shows Trevor Unlocking Jenny and Chase Running Up The Beach. Jenny Runs Into The Water as Chase Unlocks Elsie*

JD: This is it! It's all riding on Jenny and Elsie! First girl to release they're team flag wins!

*Camera Shows Jenny Climbing The Ladder and Elsie Right Behind. Jenny Smashes The Ceramic Tile and Jumps Into The Water and Elsie Follows Quickly After*

JD: It all comes down to swimming back!

*Shows Both girls Swimming Back as Elsie Is Just A Little Behind Jenny. Jenny Runs Onto The Beach as Elsie Follows Right Behind. Jenny Is Seen Putting The key In The Lock And Trying To Unlock It*

Jenny: It's not working!

Lucas: Flip the key around!

*Camera Shows Elsie Putting Her Key In And Unlocking The Cage. She Opens It and Brings The Flag To JD* 

JD: Oh and in a last minute get away... The Green/Yellow/Red Superteam wins the mission!

*They Celebrate and Hug As The Other Team Looks Disappointed*

JD: Congratulations Yellow, Green, and Red! You guys won the mission, and no one is going home from your team! Red team, as the leader of your superteam you will head back to the huts and discuss which team you want to join Orange up at temple. Your choice is either Brown or Purple! I will see you at The Ridge for your decision!

*Camera Shows The Winning Superteam Celebrating Again, Then Shows All 6 Individual Team Walking Back To The Huts. Camera Pans To The Orange Team Packing*

Damian *Confessional*: So today our Superteam lost the mission... Since we were our teams leaders, we are headed to temple. My hope it that Red chooses Purple to go against us. Sending Purple home would be amazing!

Holly: This really is disappointing...

Damian: Keep your head held high. We are going to win at temple today! Hopefully we are up against Purple, and can get the joy of sending them home.

Holly *Confessional*: I'm just so miserable... I feel like crying! I don't want to go to temple, and I definitely don't want to risk my chance in the game!

*Camera Shows Purple Talking*

Lucas: There's no doubt in my mind that they're sending us...

Khristelle: I am sorry, but this rivalry between you and orange has gotten a little out of hand! It's affecting other teams as well!

Lucas: I'm sorry... but after tonight it will all be over once we send Orange home!

Khristelle: I'm actually hoping we don't go to temple!

*Camera Shows The Red Team Discussing Their Options*

Boston: Okay so the obvious option would be to send up Purple... But maybe a more strategic option would be to send up Brown.

Abby: Uh... what?

Boston: Think about it... Sending brown up would be like not making Purple upset... Purple has a good chance at winning missions, and they've already proved that. But Brown has proved absolutely nothing so if we don't upset them then there's a chance they'll save us.

Abby: You don't get it... Purple team is already targeting us! That's the whole reason Orange didn't want to be in an alliance with them.

Boston: I know, but maybe if we spare them they will think they owe us.

Abby: That's really tough thinking, and I don't think they have the heart to think something like that...

*Camera Shows The 6 Teams Walking Into The Ridge To Meet JD*

JD: Well everyone, today defintiely was an interesting mission. The lead swapped numerous times, but in the end Green/Red/Yellow won the mission! Green, and Yellow, because of this you guys are safe from temple tonight so you have nothing to worry about! Orange team, you are automatically going to temple, and Red team! You are choosing who goes against Orange. So Red, who is it going to be?

Boston: To be honest, both these teams are really nice

*Damian Snorts*

Boston: And there are reasons to keep both teams in the game... But we figured what is best for our game is to send up Purple!

*Purple Don't Look Surprised At All as Damian Smiles*

Damian *Confessional*: Thank goodness! It is time to take the Purple team out of this game!

JD: Okay Purple team! You and Orange will go up to temple tonight where one of you will head home! I will see you guys up there tonight! Good luck!

*Camera Shows The 6 Teams Walking Back To Their Huts as The Camera Shows The Purple Team Packing*

Lucas: We just need to focus on the big picture... take out Orange!

*Damian Walks In*

Damian: Hey, I just wanted to say good luck! All rivalry aside, I hope we can be friends after this.

Lucas: Get out of the hut...

Damian: I'm just trying to make ammends.

Lucas: You're trying to sway our decision to give your our pieces and it's not going to work! Coming up to us last minute to try and "make ammends"... Please. Just leave!

Damian: Wow, you really are a true jerk... I honestly just wanted to stop our rivalry and end on a good note, but obviously you're too much of a jerk to agree to that!

*Damian Leaves The Hut. Camera Shows The Purple and Orange Teams Saying Goodbye To Everyone and Then Hiking Up To Temple*

JD: Welcome both of you to the temple of fate! Purple team, this is basically a returing trip, and orange, this is your first time up here! You will each grab a palm tree leaf and you will write an element on it, either Fire, Wood, or Water. I will then place the elements in the fire pit and whoever picked the dominate element wins that round. It's pretty much a rock, paper, scissors game... Fire burns the Wood, Wood floats on Water, and Water puts out the Fire. The first team to win 2 rounds will win tonights Temple, and will head back. The other team will be eliminated from Endurance Miami. Let's get started! Pick up your first palm tree leaf and write you first element.

*Both Teams Write Down Their Elements And Give Them to JD Who Then Place Them In The Fire Pit*

JD: Okay! May the elements rise now!

*Shows The Elements Rising*

JD: Wow! Purple team, you picked wood... Orange team, you picked water! Wood floats on water, that's one win for purple! One more and you will head back!

Damian: Don't worry about it Holly... we got this!

JD: Orange, one more loss and you are headed home. Go ahead and pick your next elements!

*Both Teams Pick Elements And Hand Them To JD. He Puts Them In The Fire Pit*

JD: Here we go! Can the elements please rise now!

*Both Elements Rise as One Team Cheers In Excitement*

JD: Purple team, you picked fire! Orange, you picked wood! Fire burns the wood, purple team you are headed back! Congratulations!

Lucas: Next time don't try and make friends with someone last minute!

Damian: I was actually serious about that...

Lucas: Oh whatever... get out of here!

JD: Orange, you both played a great game-

Lucas: Not...

JD: as I was saying... You both have played a great game, and I enjoyed having you here! Thanks for playing, but your time on Endurance is over!

*Shows Damian and Holly Hugging, Then Walking Over To The Fire Put Where They Disappear*

JD: Well Purple team, you guys have beat the odds not once... but twice! You are headed back into the game! Congratulations! Go back and prove to them that you are a force to reckon with!

*Camera Shows Purple Team Running Back Into Camp And No One Looks Excited*

Boston *Confessional*: Heck no I'm not excited about seeing Purple back... Our strongest allies just got sent home by what I would say is our worst enemies... This sucks.

Lucas *Confessional*: Guess who's back? That's right! Purple! We sent our enemy home... adios Damian, you wont be missed! Now we're going after your little sheep... Watch out red!

End of Episode 6

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart, Discipline,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage, Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance


	7. Episode 7

The Red Team: Boston & Abby Heart, Discipline,

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage, Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance

*Camera Shows The Red Team Talking*

Boston: We need to come up with a new gameplan now that we lost Orange...

Abby: Well I have a feeling Yellow, Green, and Brown would be willing to join us if we tell them we are aiming to get Purple team out of the game.

Boston: Logan has made it very clear that he is not going to make any alliances during this game...

Abby: Well I say we ask him just in case he changed his mind... Then if he doesn't want to work with us then we have one team we can easily send up against Purple.

*Camera Shows The Yellow Team Talking On The Beach as Red Comes Over To Talk*

Boston: Hey! Can we talk?

Logan: Sure, want to sit?

Boston: I think we'll stand thanks.

Calley: So what's up?

Abby: Boston and I have talked it over and realized that the biggest threat to everyone out here is Purple. So if you guys are willing to join us, we will gather Green and Brown with us and we will work together to get Purple out.

Logan: I'm sorry... we don't do alliances.

Boston: Don't think of it as an alliance, just think of it as a bond just until we get Purple out.

Logan: I'm sorry Boston, I'm not breaking a promise I made to myself, and there's nothing you can say to change that.

Boston *Confessional*: So, yellow didn't agree to our plan... Whatever, there's still Green and Brown left. Plus yellow is now just an easy target to put up against Purple in any situation.

*Shows Red Talking To Green*

Boston: So we were wondering if you want to join us to get Purple out?

Elsie: What's the catch?

Boston: There really is no catch... We just need 2 other teams onboard for a plan to get Purple out of this game, and we were hoping you'd be up to it.

Chase: Who's the other team involved?

Abby: We're hoping we can get Brown on our side... Yellow already said no.

Chase: Trevor and Logan are good friends so if Yellow didn't side with you, I don't think Brown will...

Boston: Well if Brown isn't up for it would you be fine just us two?

Elsie: I think it sounds better just the 2 of us, that way we don't have to depend on anyone else.

*Boston Thinks*

Boston: Ermm... I guess 2 team alliance might be good enough to get them out... Deal!

Chase: Sounds good!

*Camera Shows The 5 Teams Walking To The Ridge To Meet JD* 

JD: Hey everyone! As you know, Orange was sent home yesterday. They left a note and their 2 pieces behind and today I think I will ask Abby to read it!

Abby: Sure!

Hey Final 5,

The game has been an absolute blast for us! Tons of crazy events unfolded and it was just overall a crazy experience! We are glad we got to go through this with you guys... but would have been happier if a certain individual wasn't involved in the game... No need to name names because it should be obvious.

Yellow and Brown - You guys are more or less the floaters of the game, but it has gotten you this far! We really don't see either of you winning, but we wish you luck all the same!

Green - You guys are right up there with Red as one of the stronger teams! I can see you guys making it to the end, and probably win!

Purple - You guys are horrible people, and I really never thought we'd meet people as horrible as you in life. If anyone in the game thinks that you shouldn't be their target then they are completely out of their minds... If we don't see you guys eliminated next, then it proves that the people sitting around you are complete idiots.

Red - You were absolutely nothing but nice to us and we would never let purple change that! Please do us a favour and be the ones to take out Purple! As a token of our friendship we give you both our pieces! Use them to your advantage! Hope to see you win!

From, The Orange Team!

JD: Okay Red team! you have received both Orange team's pieces! That now puts you in the lead with 4 pieces... Purple and Brown are tied in second with 2, and Green and Yellow are in last with 1! There are still 4 pieces up for grabs, and today you will be playin for one of the 4. BUT, you will not be playing for the samadhi... You saw a team leave yesterday, and tonight we are going to see another! I'll leave you with that, and I will see you at the mission later on!

*Shows The 5 teams Walking Back To The Huts. Camera Pans To Purple Talking*

Khristelle: We absolutely need to win today...

Lucas: We need to win everyday! We're completely on our own out here.

Khristelle: I'm going to be nice and not even go into this.

Lucas: Into what?

Khristelle: Into how you're the reason we are all alone.

Lucas: What are you even talking about?

Khristelle: I said I'm not going into it...

*Camera Pans To Brown Talking*

Trevor *Confessional*: The reason I really want to win today is because the teams out here think we're a weak team... If we win this close to the end then they start going "Wait, maybe they are actually a threat?"

Trevor: Today we got to have our A Game on.

Jenny: You know I always do.

Trevor: Well today I really want to win this to open the other teams eyes!

Jenny: If we win our first mission now, that would be pretty amazing!

Trevor: Just remember to try as hard as you can.

Jenny: Always do, so it's fine.

*Camera Pans To Green and Red Talking*

Elsie: How great would it be for one of us to win?

Boston: That would definitely be the best case scenario... If Yellow or Brown wins I guess it's okay, but you can never be sure with those wildcards...

Chase *Confessional*: The thing I like about my new alliance is that the goal is to actually bring competitiors to the end... Purple is our first target because they really aren't playing the game... They're yelling and creating conflict with everyone that really isn't helping them in anyway... Then Yellow and Brown are completely useless because they've never won a single thing and they're doing even less then nothing in this game, not even joking... So red and green definitely deserve to go all the way... We're actually playing this game how it's supposed to be played and that's what is going to take us to the end. Okay, I'm done. Oh wait! Actually, yeah I'm done.

*Camera Shows The 5 Teams Walking Onto The Beach To Meet JD For Their Mission*

JD: Hey everyone, it's time for your next temple mission! As I told you earlier todays temple mission will be played for the power to send 2 teams to temple like usual... and also the Luck piece! The mission will work in a series of 9 rounds. In each round you as an individual will pick a box. Then when I say go you will open your box. If you're box has a gold flag then you move onto the next round, but if it has a black flag that means you are eliminated. We will continue to the final round, where 1 person will end up winning for their team. Everyone, pick your first box and we'll begin!

*Everyone Picks Their Box*

JD: Okay, now that you have all picked a box... go ahead and open your box!

*Everyone Opens Their Box*

Boston: Gold

Abby: Gold

Logan: Gold

Calley: Black

Lucas: Gold

Khristelle: Gold

Chase: Gold

Elsie: Gold

Trevor: Gold

Jenny: Gold

JD: Calley has the black flag and is now out! Everyone else, pick your next box!

*Everyone Picks A Box*

JD: Go ahead and open them!

*They All Open Their Box*

Boston: Gold

Abby: Gold

Logan: Gold

Lucas: Black

Khristelle: Gold

Chase: Gold

Elsie: Gold

Trevor: Gold

Jenny: Gold

JD: Lucas has the black flag, which means he is out!

*Boston Smirks*

JD: Okay, pick your next box and open it!

*Everyone Picks Their Box And Opens It*

Boston: Gold

Abby: Black

Logan: Gold

Khristelle: Gold

Chase: Gold

Elsie: Gold

Trevor: Gold

Jenny: Gold

JD: Abby has the black flag! Abby is now out of this mission!

Abby: You can win this Boston!

JD: Yellow, Red, and Purple are down to their last member... Green and Brown still have both their memebers! Go ahead and pick your next box and open it!

*They All Open Their Box*

Boston: Gold

Logan: Black

Khristelle: Gold

Chase: Gold

Elsie: Gold

Trevor: Gold

Jenny: Gold

JD: Logan has the black flag and yellow is now out of the mission completely! The rest of you... pick your next box and open it up!

*Everyone Opens Their Box*

Boston: Gold

Khristelle: Gold

Chase: Gold

Elsie: Black

Trevor: Gold

Jenny: Gold

JD: Elsie, you are now out!5 people are left! Pick your box and open it up!

*They All Open A Box*

Boston: Black

Khristelle: Gold

Chase: Gold

Trevor: Gold

Jenny: Gold

Boston *Confessional*: When I found out my box had the Black flag I was really disappointed. Now the fate of the Red team lies with Green, and maybe Brown...

JD: Okay Boston, step down. Red it now eliminated! The final 4, pick your box and open it up!

*They All Open A Box*

Khristelle: Gold

Chase: Gold

Trevor: Black

Jenny: Gold

JD: Trevor is now out! We are down to even strength for each team! Khristelle for purple, Chase for Green, and Jenny for Brown! Pick your next box and open it!

*They All Pick A Box And Open It Up*

Khristelle: Gold

Chase: Black

Jenny: Gold

*Boston Looks Disappointed*

Chase: Sorry!

JD: Chase, you have just been eliminated! We are down to Purple and Brown... This is the final box you will be picking! Pick wisely and open!

*They Both Pick A Box And Open It*

Khristelle: Black

Jenny: Gold

Jenny: YAY!

*Jenny Runs To Trevor and Hugs Him*

JD: Congratulations Brown Team on winning todays mission! You get the luck piece, very fitting... That mission obviously took a lot of luck! Along with that piece, you now have the decision to send 2 teams up to the temple of fate. I will see you at The Ridge for your decision!

Jenny: Thank you so much!

*Camera Shows Brown Hugging, Then Shows The Teams Walking Back To Camp. Camera Shows Red and Green Talking*

Boston: This is not good...

Chase: Well it's not so bad... at least Purple didn't win.

Abby: Best case scenario... Purple and Yellow go up.

Elsie: Probably not going to happen since Trevor and Logan are friends... they obviously have some sort of alliance going on even though Logan will not say it's an official alliance.

Boston: Well then we need to hope they send Purple with one of us, and not us two against each other.

Elsie: Well if either of us go home, we know who to give our pieces to.

Boston: Yellow.

*Elsie and Chase Stare At Him*

Boston: I'm kidding!

*Camera Shows Brown Talking*

Trevor: I am so proud of you!

Jenny: Thanks!

Trevor: How do you want to decide?

Jenny: I was actually hoping to send Red and Green up since they are the biggest threats.

Trevor: Really? I was thinking Purple and one of those 2 just because no one really likes Purple.

Jenny: Well by sending Red or Green in any situation, we make both of them hate us... By sending them both up, we break up an easy possible alliance and plus we gain purple's trust.

Trevor: If you think that's a smart move then I support you 100%. You won the mission for us today so it's your choice!

*Camera Shows The 5 Teams Joining JD at The Ridge*

JD: Once again, welcome to the ridge! Today, Brown won their first mission and by doing so, they earned a piece putting them in second place, and now they have power! So Brown team, who have you decided to send up to the Temple of Fate?

Jenny: Well JD, there was a little more strategy involved in this decision rather then just who is hated among the group... In the end we decided to send Red and Green. Sorry guys!

*The 4 Teams Look Stunned*

Chase *Confessional*: Worst case scenario has just happened! Our alliance is guranteed getting split up...

JD: Okay Red and Green. You will both be making the hike up to the temple of fate! Neither of you have been up there before, so tonight will be an interesting night. I will see you both up there!

*Camera Shows The 5 Teams Walking Back To Camp. Shows Green and Red Packing*

Boston: I really can't believe this... Smart decision? You have to be joking right?

*Elsie Starts Crying*

Elsie *Confessional*: (Crying) This is horrible! I'm going up against my best friends out here, and I don't want either of us to head home!

Elsie: I'm going to miss you guys so much!

Abby: I'm going to miss you too!

*Camera Shows The Teams Meeting Outside The Huts To Say Goodbye, Then Green and Red Make The Hike To The Temple Of Fate*

JD: Red team, Green Team... Welcome to the temple of fate! You will each grab a palm tree leaf and you will write an element on it, either Fire, Wood, or Water. I will then place the elements in the fire pit and whoever picked the dominate element wins that round. It's pretty much a rock, paper, scissors game... Fire burns the Wood, Wood floats on Water, and Water puts out the Fire. The first team to win 2 rounds will win tonights Temple, and will head back. The other team will be eliminated from Endurance Miami. Let's get started! Pick up your first palm tree leaf and write you first element.

*Camera Shows Both Teams Writing Down Elements*

JD: Okay I will place th elements into the fire now!

*JD Puts The Palm Leaves In The Fire*

JD: May the elements rise now!

*Both Elements Rise*

JD: Oh! Red Team, you picked fire. Green team... you picked Water. Water puts out the fire, Green team that's one win for you! One more and you are going back! Red team, one more loss and you are headed home. Go ahead and pick your next element.

*Both Teams Pick Their Elements And JD Puts Them In The Fire Pit*

JD: Okay, Can the elements please right now?

*Both Elements Rise And Different Reactions Are Heard*

JD: Red, you picked wood... Green, you picked fire. Fire burns the wood, green team you are headed back! Congratulations!

*Shows Green Team Hugging as Abby Cries and Hugs Boston*

JD: Red team, I'm sorry... You guys definitely played an amazing game out here! I'm sorry it had to end this soon... You have 4 pieces to give away which could potentially give a team a huge lead. Thank you for playing, it's time for you to go!

*Red Team Runs Up To Green and Hugs Them. They Then Go To The Fire Where They Disappear*

JD: Green team... I know how hard it must be to see your friends go home... The good news, you're still in the game! Go ahead and head back to the huts! I will see you at the next mission!

*Green Team Hug as They Return To Camp*

Elsie: We're back!

*Everyone Makes Commotion as They Run Up To Group Hug Green*

Lucas *Confessional*: Would you look at that! First Orange, and now Red. Soon it will just be Purple, Brown, and Yellow and we will have no problem winning this game against them! Watch out Green, you're next on our enemy list!

End of Episode 7

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage, Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck,


	8. Episode 8

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage, Commitment,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck,

*Camera Shows The Green Team Talking On The Beach*

Chase: We just got so screwed over...

Elsie: Tell me about it... it's just something we have to work past though.

Chase: We honestly have no options except to save ourselves... Purple is basically our enemy... Yellow refuses to make alliances... and brown is the reason we are now by ourselves...

Elsie: Yeah, so unless we win we are pretty much dead meat.

*Camera Shows Purple Chatting*

Lucas: I love how our enemies are just getting picked off one by one!

Khristelle: Yeah and we sure have had a lot of enemies so far!

Lucas: Brown and Yellow are good friends, but Logan insists he has no alliances... I really think we should go talk to Brown and try and get them on our side.

Khristelle: It can't hurt us in anyway!

*Camera Shows Purple Walking Over To The Brown Team*

Lucas: Hey guys! Thank you a ton for not sending us yesterday!

Jenny: Absolutely no problem! Want to sit?

*Purple Sits Down*

Khristelle: Would you guys be up for a little alliance to get each other into the final 3?

Trevor: We were hoping that you would come to us with that!

Jenny: We're in!

Lucas: Haha, great! All we need to do is make sure that we win the next 2 mission and we get each other into the final 3 for sure!

Trevor: This will be great!

*Camera Shows The Final 4 Teams Walking To The Ridge To Meet JD*

JD: Hey everyone! As you all know, red team left last night. They left 4 pieces behind, and a letter. Elsie, you seemed pretty close to Abby and Boston... Would you like to read the letter?

Elsie: Sure!

Dear Final 4,

You guys definitely deserve to be where you are! Well, except Purple... You've flown under the radar, and despite many attempts to get you guys out, it seems like all that's getting you through this game is luck. It's disappointing that such an undeserving team has made it this far into the game already, but what's done is done!

Green - You guys worked with us for a bit and we appreaciate it! Hopefully you can finish off what we started... Get purple out! Thanks!

Yellow - You need to prove yourselves... you are definitely not a strong team, and if anyone is hoping for an underdog to win, you guys are sure proving them proud (that was meant as a diss by the way)

Brown - Yay, you won a mission! Congratulations! The fact that you sent us against our closest allies probably sealed your fate in this game. If you had sent us against Purple, or Green against purple you would have had both Green and us working with you... but since you decided to make that move, you're on your own... Boston says he will puke if he sees you in the finals.

Our pieces go to Green! You guys deserve a nice lead! Take good care of them!

From, Red!

JD: Okay then! Green, you just went from last place to first place in a mater of seconds! Your friendship with Red really payed off here! Today is your next Endurance Mission... There is a piece up for grabs and plus a samadhi will be given out! I will see you all at the mission! For now, head back to your huts!

*Shows The Final 4 Teams Walking Back To Their Hut. Camera Pans To The Yellow Team Talking*

Calley: Logan, we really need to come up with a new gameplan... this whole "no alliance" thing can only work so well... I think it's time to work with Brown.

Logan: I understand your concern... I made a promise.

Calley: Okay then, let's put it this way. Either you come with me to ask, or I'll go over there myself and make sure we work in an alliance...

Calley *Confessional*: I'm not playing games anymore. We're so close to the money, I can smell it! Logan is basically just getting in my way now... It's either he agrees to make an alliance with someone, or I'll make the alliance without him.

Logan: I made a promise... if you want to mess up my promise then go ahead and do it yourself.

Calley: Okay then!

*Calley Gets Up and Starts Walking Away*

Logan: Calley... CALLEY! NO!

*Calley Continues To Walk Until She Reaches The Brown Team*

Calley: Hey Trevor and Jenny!

Trevor: Hello, what's up?

Calley: Okay let me just get this out in the open... You and Logan have been friends for this whole time...

Trevor: Uh huh...

Calley: So I was wondering if you'd like to form an alliance with us.

Trevor: Logan would never agree to an alliance...

Calley: Look, Logan is not the only person on the yellow team. If you agree to an alliance, I swear to you if we win you wont get sent up. I can get Logan to agree to that, and I think it will really help you and us both out.

Trevor: If you can really get Logan to agree with it, then I'd love to... But I just don't see it happening.

Calley: Trust me, you have my word!

Jenny: and you have ours!

Trevor *Confessional*: Right now, Brown seems to be the popular chocie around here... Purple came to us for an alliance, and now we have yellow... From underdogs, to the most useful... This is looking good for me!

*Camera Shows The Green Team Talking*

Chase: We are so dead...

Chase *Confessional*: Being in the final 4 is great... don't get me wrong. But the other teams in the final 4 with us are not willing to work with us, and because of that I feel really screwed over. It's either Green wins the mission, or green gets the samadhi. There's no other option except win.

Elsie: Don't count us out yet. If we win a mission, Purple should be worried.

Chase: I have to be honest, my confidence level isn't exactly way up today...

Elsie: Keep a positive attitude and we'll do good.

Chase: I will try my best.

*Camera Shows The 4 Teams Walking Onto The Beach To Meet JD*

JD: Welcome to your next Endurance Mission! Today you guys are all playing for the samadhi which you can give out to any other team, and give them a great handicap in the next temple mission, and you will also receive the friendship piece. Here's how the mission works. Around the beach there are a bunch of random items. Each team will be given a scale. Your job is to fill up the scale with enough items to make it fall to the sand. The first team to get their scale to drop wins. Some of the items across the beach are heavier than others so strategy will be involved. Get into position and we will start the mission!

*Shows All Teams Touching Their Scale, Ready To Run*

JD: For the samadhi and the friendship piece... GO!

*The Teams Begin To Run Out. Camera Pans To The Yellow Team*

Logan: Calley, grab that piece of wood over there... I'll take this rope!

*Camera Shows Calley Grabbing Wood. Camera Pans Over To The Purple Team*

Khristelle: I have a rock! This will be good!

Lucas: Just grab as much as you can!

*Camera Shows The Green Team*

Chase: Are you okay?

Elsie: Can you grab this piece of wood off! I have to much!

*Chase Takes A Piece Of Wood Off Of What Elsie Is Carrying. Camera Pans To The Brown Team*

Trevor: Don't take too much!

Jenny: I'm fine!

*Camera Shows All The Teams Running Back and Forth*

JD: All the teams are pretty even! It's going to end up being about who can get heavier material!

*Camera Shows Logan Carrying A Big Piece Of Rope. Camera Then Shows Him Placing It Into The Scale As The Scale Moves A Bit*

Logan: Grab a rock!

JD: It looks like yellow is coming close!

*Shows Lucas and Khristelle Working On Getting Items In Their Scale as Their Scale Starts To Move*

JD: It's going to be between Purple and Yellow!

*Shows Calley Putting A Rock In Their Scale And It Moves A Bit but Not Enough. Camera Shows Khristelle and Lucas putting wood pieces in their scale as their scale drops to the ground*

Lucas: YAY!

*Lucas and Khristelle Hug As They Both Fall To The Ground*

JD: Congratulations Purple Team! You guys won the Friendship Piece, but more importantly you guys have this samadhi to give to any team! I will see you up at the ridge tonight where you will give this to any team of your choice! I will see you all up there.

Chase *Confessional*: With purple winning the samadhi, it pretty much seals the fate of us getting it... Purple hates us... we hate purple. If they give it to anyone else I will be completely shocked.

*Camera Shows The Teams As They Walk Back To Camp. Camera Shows The Purple Team Talking*

Lucas: So, we have a very easy decision in front of us.

Khristelle: Green no doubt... It's full out war, and we are going to win this war just like Red and Orange.

Lucas: Yup! We have brown on our side, and if we have brown we have yellow... They are basically just one team split into 2 seperate colors.

Khristelle: I wouldn't be so sure about yellow. Logan has no loyalty whatsoever and will do whatever he thinks is "morally right"...

Lucas: Well if it's a temple decision, Yellow and Green... But we only need a samadhi decision and green is definitely the best choice.

Khristelle: I know, I'm just letting you know that yellow isnt a team we should be trusting.

*Camera Pans over To The Yellow Team Talking*

Calley: That mission was a really good one for us.

Logan: Tell me about it. We came very close. Nice work!

Calley: Good work on your part too!

Logan: You think they will give us the samadhi?

Calley: No way... they're after Green. I think if it was a temple decision we'd be going up though.

Logan: Yeah... tomorrow either us or Brown need to win the mission.

Calley: We'll win it! Haha!

*Camera Shows The Teams Walking Up To The Ridge To Meet JD*

JD: Welcome back to the ridge everyone! You've been up here a ton of times now, and still we have another difficult decision to be made. Purple, you guys won just by a little... But it's still a win. Now you have the samadhi which you have to give to any of the 3 other teams sitting beside you. Who have you decided to give the samadhi to?

Lucas: Well JD... this was a relatively easy decision... We have had many enemies over the game, and this is just another enemy that is going to feel the wrath of purple. Green, it's not personal... but if you're gunning for us, we're gunning for you.

Chase: It's fine...

JD: Okay green team! Take the samadhi and come up here and we'll crack it open!

*The Green Team Walks Up and They Both Smash It Open Together*

Elsie: It's a brick with the number 3 on it.

JD: That means in tomorrow's temple mission you will have to use 3 extra bricks in the mission. You'll see what that means tomorrow. It wont make it impossible to win, but it will definitely make it more difficult! You guys can head back to camp and I will see you at your next temple mission!

Chase: Thanks JD.

*Camera Shows The 4 Teams Heading Back To The Huts*

Chase *Confessional*: 3 bricks? Come on! Piece of cake... Is this samadhi really supposed to make it more challenging? Green team is going to win this next temple mission, and purple better watch out. You're number one on our target list!

End of Episode 8

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage, Commitment, Friendship,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck,


	9. Episode 9

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Purple Team: Lucas & Khristelle Courage, Commitment, Friendship,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck,

*Camera Shows The Green Team Talking On The Beach*

Elsie: We have made it through a lot already... it would suck to lose it all now.

Chase: Well with this samadhi I don't really have high hopes...

Elsie: See, this is the problem... Keeping a positive attitude is key, especially when we reach our lowest point in the game! If you keep saying you don't have high hopes, then there's no way we're going to win... Just keep a positive attitude and try your best! It's all we can do at this point...

Chase *Confessional*: At this point I really just lost all hope in Green team's game... We have no one working with us... We have a slim chance at winning this next temple mission because of the samadhi... and going up to the temple twice in a row just doesn't make me feel like we're going to go up and win...

Chase: If you don't mind, can I be alone for a bit?

Elsie: Sure, if you need to talk just come find me.

Chase: Thanks Elsie...

*Elsie Walks Away And Chase Begins To Think*

Chase: Purple team wont work with us... Yellow team wont make alliances... Brown team doesn't have a problem with us as far as I know... If I can get them on our side then there is a possibility that Green will be safe this round... But it's more likely that Brown will fake it and then go tell Yellow about the alliance... Man, this is a tough position... Well, I guess things can't really get any worse...

*Chase Stands Up And Walks Over To The Huts Where Trevor and Jenny are Talking*

Chase: Do you guys have a minute?

Jenny: If you want to talk, then go ahead.

Chase: Can I sit?

Trevor: Go ahead dude.

*Chase Sits Down*

Chase: Okay, so I wanted to make a deal with you guys... as you know, green is basically at their lowest point in the game... We have no one on our side, we have the samadhi, and the chance of green making it into the final 3? It's not looking to good... I was going to offer you a deal... If you win today and don't send us up to temple, we will throw the next temple mission to gurantee your spot in the final 2.

*Trevor and Jenny Both Look A Little Surprised*

Jenny *Confessional*: Brown is probably in the best position over anyone in this game... We have an alliance with Yellow, to get out Purple, and alliance with Purple to get out Green, and now an alliance with Green just so they don't send us to temple... It's starting to look real good for brown.

Trevor: That definitely sounds good... But I want to make this part clear also, just in case you say "We never agreed to that part!". If you guys win today's temple mission, you don't send us... and if you win the next Endurance Mission, you don't give us the samadhi.

Chase: I promise I will never send you, or give you the samadhi.

Trevor: Then you have yourself a deal!

Chase: Thank you both! I owe you big time.

Jenny: Thank you as well. Now no offence, but can you leave? I don't want anyone suspecting we have an alliance...

Chase: Haha sure!

*Chase Walks Away and Brown Begins To Talk Alone*

Trevor: I love how we can basically throw the next 3 missions and still end up in the final 2...

Jenny: We definitely are in a good spot...

Trevor: No seriously... I think we should throw the next mission... If we win we'll have to pick 2 of our "alliances" to send up to temple, and that'll make them feel like we betrayed them... but if we let another team do the dirty work, then we'll probably get any of the eliminated teams pieces..

Jenny: I do agree on that, but we shouldn't make it so obvious.

Trevor: Yeah, maybe just a stumple every now and then... make it look like it's too difficult for us.

Trevor *Confessional*: I admit, I don't like to play the underdog role... But in this point of the game it's clear to me that this is my smartest option...

*Camera Shows The Yellow Team Talking*

Logan: Excited for the mission today?

Calley: Definitely! It's time we finally win a mission on our own.

Logan: No kidding. We've been carried through this whole game pretty much!

Calley: Don't say that, it makes us look bad.

Logan: Haha! But you have to admit, it's kind of true...

Calley: We've never been to temple... never gotten a samadhi... the only mission we won was the superteam mission... I think it's just a good strategy we have.

Logan: Well whatever we're doing, we need to keep it up!

*They Both Laugh as The Camera Pans To The Purple Team Talking*

Lucas: Ready to win our second mission in a row?

Khristelle: I am so stoked! We need this big time!

Lucas: We sure do! If not, we need to hope brown can pull it off... But the only way I will feel 100% safe is if we win it outselves.

Khristelle: Okay well we just need to focus on the big picture...

Lucas: and the end prize...

Khristelle: I sure could use $200,000!

Lucas: Uh, half that... I get half also remember.

Khristelle: Won't you give me your half?

Lucas: Yeah, forget about it! Haha!

*Camera Pans To The 4 Teams Walking Down The Beach To Meet JD*

JD: Welcome to your next Temple Mission! This is the final time all 4 of you will be on the beach together, because after tonight we'll be down to only 3 teams left! Today's mission is called Brick Pattern. Here's how it works... On the other side of the beach, each team has a square of 16 colored bricks. Your job will be to run across the beach, carry as many bricks as you can back to this side of the beach, and rearrange all the bricks back into the pattern that you saw on the other side. The first team to complete the pattern wins the power to send 2 teams up to temple. Green team... you both got the samadhi and inside it said 3 bricks. As you can see, on your pattern there are 3 extra bricks added onto it. This will make it a bit more difficult to memorize your pattern, and you may have to take an extra trip or two in order to complete your pattern. It's not going to make it impossible, but it will be a lot harder. Enough talk, get into position and we will start the mission!

*Camera Shows The Teams Lined Up And Ready To Run*

JD: Remember what's at stake! The powet to send 2 teams to temple... Guranteed spot in the final 3... Ready... set... GO!

*Shows The Teams Running Out Towards Their Patterns*

Logan: How many do you think you can carry?

Calley: Probably 2! Maybe 3! You?

Logan: I can probably get 5 of them!

Calley: Okay, just don't hurt yourself!

*Camera Shows The Teams beginning To Arrive At Their Brick Patterns*

Lucas: Okay before we do anything lets make mental notes, just in case we make a mistake!

*Purple Team Begins To Study Their Brick Pattern as The Camera Shows The Green Team*

Chase: We don't have any time to waste! We'll start from the bottom right and work out way up! You take those 2 and I'll take the next 4!

*Elsie and Chase Get Their Bricks In Their Hands and Start Running. Camera Shows Yellow*

Logan: You take 2, and I'll grab 5 of these!

Calley: Okay!

*Shows Logan Taking 5 Bricks and Calley Taking 2. Camera Show Brown Taking 2 each and running back as Purple Continues To Study*

Khristelle: Lucas, we're wasting time! Let's go!

*Camera Shows Lucas and Khristelle Grabbing Bricks And Running. Camera Shows The Yellow Team Reaching The Other Side First*

Logan: Ouch that hurt! Okay.. place your 3 there, and then mine go beside them!

Calley: Okay!

*Calley Places Her Bricks Down and So Does Logan. Camera Shows Green Arriving*

Chase: Can you figure out where they go? I'm going to run back!

Elsie: yeah it's fine!

Chase *Confessional*: Seeing as we were handicapped by 3 bricks, I really needed to make up time. I figured it really was just a one person job to figure out where the bricks were supposed to go so I left Elsie in charge of that and ran out before anyone else... I knew I could easily get a few more bricks...

*Camera Shows Chase Running Back Towards The Bricks as Purple Team Just Reaches The Start Line*

Lucas: Put that one down there first. Yes. Now that one goes there.

*Camera Shows Logan and Calley*

Logan: Is it all good?

Calley: Yes, let's go!

Logan: I'm exhausted!

Calley: Come on Logan!

*Both Logan and Calley Start Running But Logan Is Going A bit Slow*

Logan *Confessional*: Calley just wasn't giving me enough slack... I just carried 5 bricks over... I was absolutely exhausted.

Calley *Confessional*: Yes I understand he carried 5 bricks, but I told him not to. It was his decision and I wasn't about to let that decsion cost us this mission.

Calley: Keep it moving Logan!

Logan: I'm trying!

*Camera Switches Over To The Green Team With Chase Returning With More Bricks*

Chase: Here you go!

Elsie: Um, I don't know what those ones go.

Chase: Oh right... Okay, you run out for more bricks and I'll put these down.

Elsie: Sounds good!

*Camera Shows The Teams Running Back And Forth*

JD: Right now it looks like Yellow has a lead with 12 bricks, Green is in second with 9 bricks but with an extra 3 bricks they may not be as lucky... Purple is going slow with 6 bricks while Brown is in the middle with 7 Bricks...

*Camera Shows Logan Carrying The Final 4 Bricks*

Calley: You want me to take one?

Logan: No I'm fine.

Calley: No seriously Logan... You're going to hurt yourself.

Logan: I said I'm fine!

Calley *Confessional*: Logan being the show off that he is wanted to prove to everyone he could carry all the bricks back... He really doesn't make the smartest choices...

*Logan Is Running With The Bricks And Is Shown Falling To The Ground*

Calley: Logan? Logan? Are you okay?

Logan: I...am...so...exhausted!

Calley: I told you not to carry all those bricks!

Logan: Here...take...them...and...win...this!

Lucas *Confessional*: Aww, it was even better then the end of titanic. *Overexaggerating* Oh Calley! Please take my bricks and fullfill my final wish! Give me a fricken break!

*Camera Shows Calley Grabbing Two Bricks And Running Towards Her Pile. Camera Shows The Green Team Both Running In With Bricks*

JD: It looks like it will be a close race between Yellow and Green! Yellow seems to have the advantage though!

*Calley Puts The 2 Bricks Down and Runs Back To Logan To Grab The Final 2, while Green Drops Their Bricks And Chase Runs To Grab The final 3 for Green*

Logan: You got...this Calley! I belive... in you!

*Calley Grabs The Last 2 Bricks And Runs Back, as Chase Grabs The Last 3 and Runs Back. Camera Shows Both Running as Calley Makes It Back and Places The Final 2 Bricks Down*

Chase: We're not done yet! She may have gotten it wrong. Here, this one goes there, and that one over there... and this one right here! Done!

JD: Both Green and Yellow have finished! Yellow, you guys finished first so let's check yours out.

*Shows JD Holding Up A Card and Examining It as Well As Yellow's Pattern On The Ground*

JD: Yellow... your pattern is.. Correct!

*Calley Starts Jumping Up And Down And Screaming*

Calley: Yes, yes, yes, yes! We did it Logan!

*Calley Runs Over The Logan And Picks Him Up Off The Ground as She Hugs Him*

Logan: Nice work girl!

JD: Congratulatuions Yellow team! You guys won your very first mission! I will see you later at the ridge to hear your decision on who is going up to temple! I know it will be a difficult decision, so make it wisely! I will see you then!

*Yellow Team Continues To Hug and Then Everyone Walks Back To The Huts. Camera Shows The Purple Team Talking*

Lucas: Well, we tried out best...

Khristelle: Yeah, our strategy was really messed up...

Khristelle *Confessional*: I think Lucas' strategies are really... not helpful. I mean, all we had to do was go from left to right and bring them back in order... we didn't have to spend a whole 10 minutes studying and trying to remember where every brick goes... The way he thinks sometimes is just really sad...

Khristelle: Now we're probably going up to temple... again!

Lucas: Well third times a charm! We've gotten rid of every enemy that we've gone against so far... It's time to take out the Green team!

*Camera Shows The Brown Team Talking*

Trevor: I couldn't be anymore happy about this!

Jenny: I'm with you!

Trevor: Now we have gurenteed safety, and we don't have to ruin any friendships with it.

Jenny: I'm so glad Calley came up to us earlier for an alliance! Haha! Without that, we'd probably be going up!

Trevor: I doubt it... Logan would have kept me over the other two teams.

*Camera Shows The Green Team Talking While Chase Is Packing*

Elsie: Are you really already packing?

Chase: Yeah, why not?

Elsie: We don't even know if we're getting sent...

Chase: Oh come on, it's pretty obvious by now... Yellow and Brown are like this *Chase Holds His Fingers Together*. The only way we'd be safe is if we were to win ourselves... we came close, but it definitely wasn't good enough.

Elsie: Well all I'm saying is don't lose hope before the game ends...

Chase: Oh I'm way past that already Elsie...

Elsie *Confessional*: Chase is a really cool dude... No joke there... But lately, he's just been like really down. He feels defeated and I understand why... But right now we just need to stay ontop of our game, because I really don't want to go home yet.

*Camera Shows The Yellow Team Talking On The Beach*

Calley: How's your back?

Logan: You mean my whole body? Haha! It's fine, thanks for asking.

Calley: That's good... So do we really need to talk about our decision tonight?

Logan: Nah, I think it's pretty clear.

Calley: Agreed! How do you think they'll react?

Logan: Well if they're smart then they should already know... But if not, who knows!

*They Both Laugh. Camera Shows The 4 Teams Walking To The Ridge and Sitting Down*

JD: Welcome for yet another meeting up here at the ridge! Yellow team, congratulations on your very first individual win!

Calley: Thank you JD!

JD: Logan, you definitely did get beat up in that mission... How are you doing now?

Logan: Oh I'm doing great. After winning that mission, I think it was all woth it!

JD: Glad to hear it! Okay then yellow team... Who are the two teams you will be sending to temple?

Calley: Well JD, we hate to do this but they should both see it coming already... So no surprises, sorry Green and Purple.

JD: Okay then! Green and Purple, you will need to make the long journey up to the temple of fate! Meet me up there at nightfall! One of you wont be coming back! See you then!

*Camera Shows The Teams Walking Back To The Huts. Camera Shows Elsie Packing As Chase Walks In*

Chase: Told you... should have packed earlier so you could enjoy your last few hours on the beach!

Elsie: Nah, we're going to win this temple and send Purple out of here.

Chase: I hope so! I'm terrible at luck, so I leave you in charge of the elements tonight.

Elsie: Okay then!

*Camera Shows The Teams Meeting Outside as They All Say Goodbye. Green and Purple Then Make Their way Up To The Temple Of Fate*

JD: Purple team, Green Team... Welcome back both of you, to the temple of fate! You will each grab a palm tree leaf and you will write an element on it, either Fire, Wood, or Water. I will then place the elements in the fire pit and whoever picked the dominate element wins that round. It's pretty much a rock, paper, scissors game... Fire burns the Wood, Wood floats on Water, and Water puts out the Fire. The first team to win 2 rounds will win tonights Temple, and will head back. The other team will be eliminated from Endurance Miami. Let's get started! Pick up your first palm tree leaf and write you first element.

*Both Teams Write Down Their Elements And Give Them To JD*

JD: I will now place these in the burning cauldron!

*JD Drops Both Palm Leaves In The Cauldron*

JD: Can the elements please rise now!

*Both Elements Rise*

JD: Green Team, you picked Water! Purple team, you picked Fire. Water puts out the fire... Green, that's one win for you! One more and you are back in the game! Purple, one more loss and you are headed home. Go ahead and pick your next element!

*Both Teams Pick Elements And Hand Them To JD*

JD: I will once again place these in the cauldron!

*JD Drops The Leaves In The Cauldron*

JD: Can the elements rise now!

*Both Elements Rise*

JD: Green, this time you guys picked Fire while Purple picked Water! Water puts out the fire like it did for Green... This time Purple tied it up! This will be the final round... Whoever wins this round is back in the game! The other team will head home! Go ahead and pick what will be your last element!

*Both Teams Pick Elements And Hand Them To JD Who Drops Them In The Cauldron*

JD: Can the elements rise for the last time!

*Both Elements Rise As One Team Cheers In Happiness*

JD: OH! Green, you guys picked Wood! Purple, you picked Water! Wood floats on Water! Green team, you have made it into the final 3!

*Shows The Green Team Hugging*

JD: Purple team... You came up here 2 times before, and went back both those 2 times... Sadly for you, this time you weren't as lucky! I'm sorry to say, you're game is over!

*Lucas Hugs Khristelle as They Both Walk Towards The Fire And Disappears*

JD: Green Team... You guys once again did it! You survived Temple, Survived a Samadhi, and now survived yet another Temple. There's no getting rid of you guys! Go head on back to Yellow and Brown! I'm sure they're wondering who's in the final 3 with them!

*Camera Shows The Green Team Walking Down The Temple Steps, Then Pans It To The Green Team Running Out From The Shadows*

Logan: It loos like Green!

Elsie: It is Green!

*The Final 3 Teams Make Commotion As Yellow and Brown run Over To Green To Celebrate*

End of Episode 9

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck,


	10. Episode 10

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck,

*Camera Shows The Final 3 Teams Sitting On The Beach and All Talking*

Elsie: We've really been through a lot haven't we?

Logan: No kidding... We've outlasted 5 other teams... Whatever happens at this point, we've made a huge accompishment.

Logan *Confessional*: It was nice to just sit at the beach with the other 2 teams and not have to worry about the past, and alliances and everything... For once it was just talk and don't strategize.

Jenny: It's going to be so weird to be back home!

Calley: Weird or good?

Jenny: A little of both!

Trevor: I think I'll miss this place... This is what we call home for the past 3 weeks! Wont you guys miss it?

Elsie: I definitely will! It may not be the best place ever, but it has a lot of memories stuck in it.

Chase: Yeah, remember when all 8 teams were here? So fast we dwindled down to just 3...

Calley: I wish we had a camera to take pictures!

Logan: We'll be able to relive it on TV over and over again.

*Camera Shows The 3 Teams Walking Over To The Ridge To Meet With JD*

JD: Morning everyone! As you know, purple team was eliminated last night... Like always they left a letter and 3 pieces behind! This could either give a team a commanding lead, or just boost a team in need. Calley, I'm going to ask you to read it today.

Calley: Sure! It says:

Dear Final 3 Teams,

You guys should be very proud to be standing where you are now. You've outlasted 5 other teams, and you definitely do deserve this. We wish we could be there right beside you all, but different plans were in store.

Yellow, we have no hard feelings against you... but we can't say you made the smartest decision... You knew we were after green, not you... So by sending us you lost any chance of an alliance we had, and any chance of getting our pieces... and by the looks of it, you needed these pieces.

Green Team, it was great having a rival... in fact we've had 3! You were the only rival to actually beat us out of the game, so we congratulate you on that... We must say, you are the most deserving right now.

Brown Team, thanks for the alliance when we needed it the most! We trust you, and we hope you trusted us... We think you deserve a boost, so we give you all 4 of our pieces! Use them wisely!

From, Lucas and Khristelle!

JD: Okay Brown team! That now put you in the lead with 6 pieces! Green is in second with 5, and Yellow is still in last with only 1 piece. But that is about the change right now... We asked each of the eliminated teams, which team do they think deserves an advantage... I can now reveal that the advantage was the karma piece! Let's take a look and see how each team voted.

Grey: Brown

Blue: Yellow

Orange: Brown

Red: Yellow

Purple: Brown

JD: Okay Brown team! You have received the Karma Piece increasing your lead to 7 pieces! Congratulations! In a few hours, you 3 will be competing in your final Endurance Mission! I will see you all over there! Good luck!

*Camera Shows The 3 Teams Walking Back To Camp. Then Sows The Green Team Talking*

Chase: Wow, we didn't get a single vote!

Elsie: Well I didn't really expect to... These people are all bitter!

Chase: Well I expected at least one vote! And Brown in an alliance with Purple? I thought Brown was in an alliance with us!

Elsie: I thought so to! I guess you can never trust snakes in this game.

*Camera Shows Brown Talking*

Trevor: We're in the lead!

Jenny: This is great! We definitely have a great chance of winning this now!

Trevor: Nah, we've always had a chance at winning this... Now we just have a better chance!

Jenny: You always have to be so exact don't you?

*They Both Laugh As The Camera Pans To The Yellow Team Talking*

Logan: This is it! Do or die!

Calley: If we win the piece today we'll still be in last... but it will definitely get our hopes up!

Logan: No kidding! Plus we will always have a chance in the final piece mission.

Calley: I really really want to be in the finals.

Logan: Me too! I will do everything I can to make sure I get you there.

Calley: You're so sweet! I will definitely do my best as well! Together we can win this game!

*Camera Shows The 3 Teams Walking Down The Beach For Their Final Endurance mission*

JD: Hello final 3! Welcome to your very last Endurance Mission! This is the last time you will be playing for the samadhi and you will also play for the Ingenuity piece! After todays mission, all 14 pieces of Endurance will be in play!

*The Teams Clap*

JD: Without any further ado, let's get to it! Todays mission is the Endurance version of football! On the other end of the beach is one ball. When I say go you will run out to get the ball and bring it back here. If you bring it all the way past this line you win a point! But, if you get tagged along the way, that ball is considered a dead ball and we will start the next round. Also, if you have a feeling you're about to get tagged, you are allowed to toss the ball to your partner... But you are only allowed to make one toss a round. The first team to win 2 points wins this mission, gets the ingeuity piece, and gets the final samadhi which they will be allowed to give to any team of their choice. Let's get you into position and we will start round one!

*Shows The 3 Teams Lined Up*

JD: For the first point... GO!

*Shows The 6 People Running Out Towards The Ball*

Chase: Elsie stay back!

*Camera Shows Elsie Standing Back As The Other 5 Run Towards The Ball. Camera Shows Chase Grabbing it and starting To Run Back*

Chase: Elsie heads up!

*Chase Throws The Ball Towards Elsie Who Catches It And Immediately Passes The Finish Line*

JD: And just like that, green scores the first point! One more and they win! Let's get to the next round!

*Shows The 3 Teams Lined Up Again*

JD: Green team has a point! For the next point... Go!

*Shows The Guys Running While The Girl Stay Back*

Chase *Confessional*: So these people... being as smart as they are... decide to use our strategy! Big mistake! You think you're so smart? Think again!

*Camera Shows Trevor Catching The Ball And Throwing it Towards The Girls*

JD: That throw was no good! The ball landed for away from Jenny! Let's get the next round started!

*Camera Shows The Team Lined Up*

JD: Go!

*The Teams Run Out And Once Again, The Girls Stay Behind*

JD: The same strategy being used again!

*Camera Shows Logan Grabbng The Ball And Immediately Making A Run For It. Chase, and Trevor Start Chasing After Him as Elsie and Jenny Prepare To Tag Him*

JD: Logan is making a break for it!

Logan: Calley!

*Logan Tosses The Ball Over To Calley Who Catches It And Starts Running Towards The Finish Line, and Passes It*

JD: Yellow team scores a point! We are now at one yellow, and one brown! If either of them score, they will win! Brown needs this one to even have a chance!

*Camera Shows The 3 Teams Lined Up*

JD: GO!

*The Teams Run Out And This Time Everyone Runs Towards The Ball*

Chase: Elsie stay back!

*Elsie Stops and Walks Backwards While The Other Run Towards The Ball. Both Chase and Logan Grab it and Start Trying To Rip It Out Of The Others Hands. Chase Yanks It, Throws It, but Logan blocks it with his hand and The Ball Hits The Ground*

JD: No point for that round! Let's move on!

*Shows Everyone Lined Up Again*

Logan: This time stay back! I'm going to get it!

Calley: Okay.

JD: GO!

*Everyone Runs Out Except For Elsie and Calley Who Stay Back. Logan Reaches The Ball and Starts Running With It. Chase Dives To Tag Him But Misses. Logan passes the ball To Calley Who Quickly Passes The Finish Line*

JD: That's it! Yellow team wins!

*Logan Runs Over The Calley and Lifts Her Off The Ground*

Logan: You did great!

Calley: Thanks! you too!

*Camera Shows The Teams All Walking In To Stand Next To JD*

JD: Congratulations Yellow Team! You won the last Endurance Mission! You win this Ingenuity piece which you very much needed! Along with that you get the final samadhi! You can give this to either Green or Brown... Or you can remove it from the game completely! The choice is yours! I will see you at the ridge in an hour to hear your decision! Good luck!

*Camera Shows The 3 Teams Walking Back To The Huts. Camera Then Shows The Yellow and Brown Team Talking*

Trevor: So are you going to give it to Green or take it out?

Calley: We just got back... We haven't decided yet.

Logan *Confessional*: I love how the brown team says "Are you going to give it to Green or take it out?". They already assume their safe from the samadhi... Sure we do have an alliance... Well Calley has an alliance with them... but at this point it'd be smarter to give them the samadhi because it's not like they can save us or hurt us anymore... Everyone is on their own starting now.

Logan: We'll let you know what we decide later!

Trevor: Thanks!

*Logan and Calley Walk Away To Talk About Their Decision*

Calley: I say we give it to the green team! Might as well get them weaker to ensure a Brown/Yellow final 2!

Logan: I do agree with you!

Calley: So it's official?

Logan: Yeah, I would say it is!

*Camera Shows The Green Team Walking Over To Yellow*

Chase: Hey guys! Congratulations on winning today!

Calley: Thank you!

Elsie: We know you guys are thinking of giving it to us, and that's fine... But we just wanted to bring this up. Remember Purple's letter? To brown they said "We had a great alliance". Well the Brown team apparently had an alliance with us, and I know they said they had an alliance with you...

Logan: Wait so-

Chase: In otherwords, they were playing each of us!

Calley: What? That's impossible...

Elsie: It's the only logical explaination! They had an alliance with you right?

Logan: Uh... yeah.

Chase: Well they had an alliance with us also, and they obviously had one with Purple also! They're playing each of us!

Logan: Wow! Well thanks for the warning!

Chase: No problem, and no hard feelings if you give it to us!

*Green Walks Away*

Logan: Well our decision just became 10 times harder...

*Camera Shows The 3 Teams Walking Up To The Ridge To Meet JD*

JD: Welcome back everyone! Yellow Team... Today you smoked the game, with green coming in second! This is your second win Yellow, and your first time getting a piece out of it! As you know, you also have the samadhi decision to make. Who have you decided to give the samadhi to?

Calley: Well Green and Brown... As you both know... this is a game, and in the end it will always just be a game. At this point there's really no "You save my back, I'll save yours" because after today it all just comes down to whoever wins is safe, and the other 2 are at risk... So saying that, we're sorry but we give the samadhi to the Green team.

Chase: It's fine!

JD: Okay green team! Come on up and open the samadhi!

*Green Team Walks Up and Elsie Cracks Open The Samadhi*

Elsie: 10 Pounds!

JD: That means that in tomorrows temple mission you will have 10 pounds added to your weight! Not going to be impossible to win... but it will make it more difficult. I will see you at the final temple mission! Get a good nights sleep! See you there!

*The 3 Teams Begin To Walk Back To Camp*

Chase *Confessional*: Yellow didn't make a smart decision at all... It's clear that Brown is playing both sides, and it would have been easier just to give them the samadhi... But like they said, it's everyone for themselves now... So they better watch their backs.

End of Episode 10

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership, Ingenuity,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck, Courage, Commitment, Friendship, Karma,


	11. Episode 11

The Yellow Team: Logan & Calley Leadership, Ingenuity,

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck, Courage, Commitment, Friendship, Karma,

*Camera Shows The Yellow and Brown Team Sitting On The Beach*

Trevor: I find it pretty sweet that you an us are here in the final 3 together!

Calley: Yeah, we basically had an unsaid alliance from the beginning of this game!

Logan: Okay I have to admit... this was a good idea. Although I was against it, and I made a promise to people back home... I think they'd rather me come home with $100,000 then me come home with nothing except staying true to my promise...

Trevor: Hey, don't get to full of yourself! We're the true winners here.

Logan: We'll just see about that! Haha!

Jenny: Watch Green team win this.

Calley: Don't say that! You might curse it.

Trevor: Eh, it's not possible.

Logan: *Hits Head* You guys just cursed it!

*They All Laugh As The Camera Pans Over To The Green Team Watching*

Chase: I hate how we're always left out of conversations...

Elsie: Well we've known for awhile that they've been in an alliance... You can't expect them to include us...

Chase: See, that's what I don't understand! What's the point of an alliance at this point... it's not like they can help each other out anymore.

Elsie: I guess it's mostly about loyalty.

Chase: Oh yes, loyaly... because brown has been oh so loyal in this game... Creating an alliance with every team in the final 4... That's not what I call loyalty.

Elsie: Well yellow obviously doesn't care about that... I know it's a sucky situation for us, but as long as we win this mission, we break up their alliance for sure!

Chase: Yeah, there's a lot riding on this! Going up to temple for the third time in a row really would suck.

Elsie: Well let's just overcome this dumb samadhi and prove we are the team to beat!

*Camera Shows The 3 Teams Walking Down The Beach To Meet JD*

JD: Welcome you guys to your final temple mission! Tonight we will have our final temple mission winners... our final temple mission losers... and our final elimination style Temple of Fate!

*Camera Pans From Each Teams Faces, All Looking Determined*

JD: For todays temple mission all three teams will have to carry a box filled with 60 pounds of weight across the beach. Along the way, you will need to complete a series of puzzles before you can move on. There will be 3 puzzles in total. The first team to complete all 3 puzzles, and drag their box to the end of the beach will gurantee a spot in the final 2! The other 2 teams will head up to temple where one of them will be eliminated. Green team, since you got the samadhi you will have an extra 10 pounds added to your box, upping the total to 70 pounds! Okay, go stand by your boxes and we will begin the game!

*Camera Shows the 3 Teams Standing Beside Their Boxes*

JD: Remember what's at stake! Guranteed spot in the finals... Go!

*Camera Shows The Teams Starting To Drag Their Boxes Out*

Chase *Confessinal*: So, me and Elsie have a disadvantage in the mission today, but I think our desire to win is a lot higher then Brown and Yellow... I really have a good feeling about this one!

*Camera Shows The Green Team Both Pulling The Box Slowly*

JD: It seems like every team is fairly even and all are struggling! We will see how the samadhi plays out!

Chase: Remember Elsie... We need this!

*Camera Shows All 3 Teams Continuing To Drag Their Boxes As Green Starts To Get Ahead By A Little Bit*

JD: Green is starting to gain a tiny bit of a lead, but not by much!

*Camera Shows The Yellow Team*

Logan: How are you doing?

Calley: I'm doing okay, how about you?

Logan: I'm fine for now!

Calley *Confessional*: At yesterdays mission, Logan definitely overdid himself... he ended up losing energy and I'm just worried that if he overdoes it today he could end up shutting down again.

Calley: Take it a bit easy! I don't want you getting tired out again.

Logan: I'm fine.

Calley: That's what you said last time! Don't be something you're not Logan.

Logan: Okay fine...

Logan *Confessional*: Calley is like my mother... she's the one the lectures me about stuff. The sad part is, she's normally right.

*Camera Shows An Overview Shot Of The Teams With Green Still A Bit In Front as The Camera Pans In On The Brown Team*

Trevor: All we need to do is make sure Green doesn't win!

Jenny: Or let's just make sure we win.

Trevor: Well us or Yellow.

Jenny: Stop talking, keep pulling. We're winning this!

*Camera Pans Over To The Green Team*

Chase: Just a little further to the first puzzle!

Elsie: Come on! Put all your effort!

*Camera Shows The Green Team Reaching The Puzzle and Uncovering It*

Chase: Fill in this grid so that the numbers in every row and column add up to 13!

Elsie: Quick, put a 1 down over there!

*Camera Shows The Green Team Working The Puzzle While Brown Team Then Reaches It Shortly Followed By Yellow*

Trevor: I'm not good with numbers!

Jenny: I can do it! Just do what I say... Okay the 4 goes in the top left!

Trevor: Got it!

*Camera Shows The Yellow Team At Their Puzzle*

Logan: Just put a few numbers on the board an we'll mix them up to figure it out!

*Shows The Yellow Team Placing All The Numbers In Random Spots*

Logan: Okay, the 2 is fine there... put the 5 next to it and then the 6! 13! Good! Okay now put the 1 down there...

*Camera Shows The Green Team Working*

Chase: We have a few more to go! Do you know where the 5 goes?

Elsie: Put it next to the 6... Then we need the 2 there! Okay! Almost done!

*Camera Shows Brown*

Jenny: Here we're done!

Trevor: No, this row doesn't add up to the 13!

Jenny: Oh umm... Switch them!

*Trevor Switches Two Numbers And Hits The Button*

JD: Brown is correct and can now move on!

*Shows Brown Cheering As They Grab Their Box And Start Pulling Towards Their Next Obstacle. Camera Shows Yellow*

Calley: I'm so confused!

Logan: I'm sorry, I'm trying!

Calley: It's not your fault... Just think!

*Camera Shows Green*

Chase: Is that correct?

Elsie: Click the button!

*Chase Pushes The Button*

JD: Green is correct and moving on! Yellow is still at their first puzzle.

*Camera Shows Yellow Looking Annoyed*

Calley: We should have it!

Logan: Focus Calley, focus.

*Camera Shows An Overview Of Brown Taking a Slight Lead Over Green while Yellow is in last still at their puzzle. Camera Pans In On Brown*

Trevor: Are you doing okay?

Jenny: Yup, I'm doing fine! You?

Trevor: My legs are cramping up a bit... But I'm fine!

Jenny: If you need to stretch your legs you can...

Trevor: Nah, I'll be fine.

*Camera Shows Green*

Elsie: We're catching up on them!

Chase: Man this is evil! Worst mission ever!

Elsie *Confessional*: The thing about Chase is he sometimes has a really negative attitude towards stuff and I think that is our downfall sometimes... If he just keeps a positive attitude then I really do think we could do a lot better then what we have been doing.

Elsie: Chase just keep your head up and go! Just think of it as being in a swimming competition!

*Camera Shows The Yellow Team At Their Puzzle*

Calley: One more number! Put it in!

*Logan Puts The Number On The Grid and Calley Presses The Button*

JD: Yellow team finally moves on from their first puzzle!

*Yellow Team Runs To Their Box And Starts Pulling Again. Camera Pans To The Brown Team*

Trevor: Almost there Jenny! Just a little more!

Jenny: How are your legs?

Trevor: Like I said... I'll be fine!

*Camera Shows Brown Team Pulling Their Box To The Second Checkpoint*

Jenny: Unscramble all 5 words before moving on!

Trevor: Piece of cake! The first one is... determination!

*Camera Shows The Green Team Reaching Their Second Puzzle*

Chase: Unscramble all 5 words bedfore moving on... Dang, I'm not very good with this sort of thing.

Elsie: I think I'm alright... The first one is a little long... The second one is heart!

Elsie *Confessional*: I see that the second word is heart, and it adds a little bit of confidence into me because I know that Chase and I have possesion of the heart piece so I think to myself that it has to be some sort of sign!

*Camera Shows The Yellow Team Dragging Their Box*

Logan: Come on Calley! We're way behind!

Calley: I'm trying!

*Camera Shows Brown At Their Puzzle*

Trevor: One more... What could that be!

Jenny: Umm... wait! Is it victorious?

Trevor: V-I-C-T-O-R-I-O-U-S! YES! Write it down!

*Jenny Writes Down Victorious and Trevor Pushes The Button*

JD: Brown... you can move on!

*Shows Green Team Getting Stressed as Brown Starts Pulling Their Box Towards The Next Puzzle. Yellow Finally Reaches Their Third Puzzle*

Logan: Unscramble all 5 words before moving on... Ugh! You do it.

Calley: Umm we're a team!

Calley *Confessional*: Logan has a tendency to just give up when he doesn't understand something! Honestly it's quite annoying and I'm getting sick of it.

*Shows Logan Sitting On The Ground*

Calley: Logan, get up and help me!

Logan: I don't know what to do!

Calley: GET UP AND TRY!

*Camera Pans To The Green Team*

Chase: back to the first word... Any idea?

Elsie: Uh, detrimental... umm... OH MY GOD! DETERMINATION!

*Elsie Rights Down The Words And Slams Down The Button*

JD: Green team can move on!

*Chase and Elsie Grab The Box And Start Pulling*

Elsie: Put everything you have Chase! Let's run!

*Green Team Begins Running With Their Box. Camera Pans To Yellow*

Logan: Do you have it all yet?

Calley: Logan can you please get up and help me with this!

*Logan Finally Gets Up*

Logan: I have no idea what this all means...

Calley: Be quiet and think!

*Camera Shows Brown Pulling Their Box*

Jenny: Trevor look behind us! Green's running! We need to speed up!

*Brown Team Starts Running and Reaches Their Final Puzzle*

Jenny: Complete this sliding puzzle in order to move to the finish line!

Trevor: Okay I'm good at these sort of things!

*Camera Shows Brown Beginning To Slide Pieces Around as The Camera Pans To Green Reaching Their Puzzle*

Chase: Complete this sliding puzzle in order to move to the finish line! Okay! We aren't far behind! Let's go!

*Camera Splits The Screen Between Green and Brown Both Working On The Sliding Puzzle. Camera Then Pans To Yellow Team Working On The Second Puzzle*

Logan: Uh... earth?

Calley: Oh that works!

*Calley Writes Earth and hits The Button*

JD: Yellow team, you have 1 word wrong! Keep in mind, these words all have to do with Endurance!

Calley: Ughh... Earth doesn't have to do with Endurance...

*Camera Shows The Split Screen Between Green and Brown and Then Pans In On Green*

Chase: Almost there!

Elsie: Wait, this piece needs to get all the way up there!

Chase: Dangit! Okay move that there! Yes!

*Camera Shows Brown*

Trevor: We're doing good! Just a few more pieces... There!

*Trevor Slams The Button Down*

JD: Brown Team, you can make your way to the finish line!

*Brown Team Grab The Box and Start Running*

Chase: Elsie we need to hurry!

Elsie: Almost there! Here!

*Chase Slams The Button Down*

JD: Green, you can make your way to the finish line!

*Green Grabs Their Box and Begins To Run*

JD: It's a race between Green and Brown! Yellow is not even close!

*Camera Shows Both Teams Running as Brown Passes The Finish Line*

Trevor: Oh my God! YES!

*Trevor Lifts Jenny Off The Ground And They Both Scream as Green passes The Finish Line*

Chase: Good job guys.

Jenny: Thanks!

*Camera Shows Yellow and JD Walking Over*

JD: Congratulations Brown Team! You guys have just earned your spot in the final 2! Green and Yellow... sadly for you two you are headed up to the Temple of Fate where one of you will go home! The winner of temple will join Brown in the final 2! You have the afternoon to pack your bags... I'll see you up at the temple of fate!

*Camera Shows The 3 Teams Walking Back To Camp. Camera Pans To Green Team Packing*

Chase: Story of our lives...

Elsie: Haha that's true! But the story always ends with us coming back.

Chase: Yeah, we definitely have been through too much to be sent home this close to the end.

Elsie: I agree! Yellow has never had to endure anything. They've never been sent to temple until now, they've never gotten the samadhi.

Chase: Honestly if we lose to them, it'll be embarassing.

Elsie: I'm glad you have a positive attitude this time around!

*They Both Laugh. Camera Pans Over To The Yellow Team Packing*

Logan: I'm sorry I didn't help as much today.

Calley: Honestly Logan, it really annoys me how you didn't even want to try in the word scramble! We're a team and for you to leave it all one me was really stupid of you.

Logan: Look, I know... I wasn't thinking.

Calley: No you most definitely weren't.

Logan: I'll make it up to you though, and we'll win tonights temple.

Calley: Honestly, I don't know how I'll forgive you for this. But I know we have to work as a team, so let's just go in there with a good attitude and hopefully we'll be lucky!

*Camera Shows The Brown Team Talking To Yellow On The Beach*

Jenny: I really hope you guys come back tonight!

Calley: I hope so too! We've been through so much together and if we end up final 2 together... that's be amazing.

Trevor: not to scare you guys, but you have your work cut out for you! Green is the temple king... and queen, haha! But I do think you can beat them tonight!

Jenny: We look forward to seeing you guys in the final 2.

Calley: You're going to curse that just like the Green winning this game!

Jenny: Green hasn't won this game yet...

Calley: Yeah well... just don't curse anything okay? Haha!

*Camera Shows The 3 Teams Meeting Outside and Hugging as Yellow and Brown begin To Journey Up To The Temple Of Fate*

JD: Green Team, Yellow Team... Welcome to the very last temple of fate before the finals! You will each grab a palm tree leaf and you will write an element on it, either Fire, Wood, or Water. I will then place the elements in the fire pit and whoever picked the dominate element wins that round. It's pretty much a rock, paper, scissors game... Fire burns the Wood, Wood floats on Water, and Water puts out the Fire. The first team to win 2 rounds will win tonights Temple, and will head back and join brown in the final 2! The other team will be eliminated from Endurance Miami, just coming so close of the finals. Let's get started! Pick up your first palm tree leaf and write you first element.

*Camera Shows The Teams Picking Out Elements And Handing Them To JD*

JD: I will now place the elements inside the pit of fire!

*JD Drops The Elements Into The Fire*

JD: Okay! May the elements please rise now?

*The Elements Rise And One Team Cheers*

JD: OH! Green team, you picked wood. Yellow, you guys picked water. Wood floats on water... Green, that's one win for you! One more and you join Brown in the finals. Yellow, one more loss and you head home! Pick up your next element.

*Camera Shows The Teams Writing Down Elements And Handing Them To JD*

JD: Here we go!

*JD Drops The Elements Into The Fire*

JD: Can the elements rise now!

*The Elements Rise*

JD: Green team... you picked fire. Yellow, you picked Wood! Fire burns the wood... Green team, you did it! You are headed into the finals!

*Shows The Green Team Hugging as Calley is Crying*

JD: Yellow team, you both played an amazing game... Calley, I understand it's hard to say goodbye this close to the end, but you should know that you definitely did an amazing job out here! I'm sorry but your time on Endurance is up!

Logan: It's okay Calley! We did great!

*Logan Hugs Calley as They Walk Towards The Fire*

Logan: Good luck you guys!

Chase: Thanks!

Elsie: Bye yellow!

*Camera Shows Yellow By The Fire With Logan Hugging Calley as They Disappear*

JD: Well Green team, 3 times going up here in a row and 3 times returning in a row. I'm sure Brown is desperately curious to find out who joins them in the finals... Go ahead and return to camp and break the news!

*Camera Shows The Green Team Running In From The Shadows*

Green: We're back!

*Brown Team Gets Up And Hugs The Green Team As They Return From Temple*

Jenny *Confessional*: *Crying* I'm so sad that Yellow left! We had a strong alliance from the start *cries louder* and it's going to be really hard to be here without Calley! I'm going to win this for you Calley!

End of Episode 11

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck, Courage, Commitment, Friendship, Karma,


	12. Episode 12

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck, Courage, Commitment, Friendship, Karma,

*Camera Shows The Final 2 Teams Sitting On The Hut Steps*

Jenny: I'm so... sad.

Elsie: Yeah, well it's not that great coming back to the game and not even have the other team say congratulations.

Trevor: Sorry, congratulations!

Elsie: Thank you.

Jenny: Yellow and us had such a good alliance... where did it all go wrong?

Chase: Well is came down to luck... Yellow just didn't have it on their side!

Chase *Confessional*: Jenny is really getting on my nerves. She's like mentally depressed and she is basically in disbelief that yellow was taken out of the game. I got news for you Jenny... it happened. And we're coming for your team next. If you expect to win this, you have a whole other thing coming!

*Camera Shows The Green Team Off By Themselves Reflecting On The Game*

Chase: If I'm being completely honest here... I really do think we've played the best game out of any team in Endurance history.

Elsie: I kind of do agree with that, but let's not get to full of ourselves this late in the game!

Chase: But seriously, we played a great strategic game. We had that alliance with Red and pretty much on with Orange. We've had to endure the most samadhis and temples in a row... I think the most out of any season ever! We definitely did a great game.

Elsie: Haha well I guess now that we're talking about it, I think we definitely proved a lot of teams wrong.

Chase: The only thing is we haven't exactly won too many missions...

Elsie: Yeah, we won one though. Good enough! As long as we make it to where we are it's fine right?

Chase: I guess so. I am proud to be standing here despite not winning many missions!

*Camera Shows The Brown Team Reflecting On Their Experience*

Jenny: I am so sad! Yellow team deserved this more then us.

Trevor: Don't say that! We deserve this as much as anyone else.

Jenny: Well yellow deserves this much more then Green does.

Trevor: Jenny, we're going into our final mission. I want you to forget about the Yellow team and just focus on winning. We can do this as long as you keep a good attitude!

Jenny: I'm sorry, it's just going to take some time.

Trevor: Do you want to be alone?

Jenny: I'm fine, but is there anything else to talk about?

Trevor: Nope, I just want to make sure you're ready for the final mission.

Jenny: Yes I am!

Trevor: Okay goody! I'm going to go and talk to Green! You want to come with me?

Jenny: I think I'll just stick around here.

Trevor: Okay bye!

*Trevor Walks Over To The Green Team*

Chase: Where's Jenny?

Trevor: Over by the huts... She's still upset that Yellow's gone.

Chase: Yeah... she needs to get over it.

Trevor: I know, she said she will. But you have to understand, she was good friends with both Calley and Logan so it is difficult for her.

Elsie: How are you? You were good friends with Logan.

Trevor: yeah, well I know I'll see Logan afterwords. I am pretty certain all 16 of us will get together some time.

Chase: That would be pretty good! Some sort of reunion!

Elsie: Yeah, we should definitely plan one like a month after the show ends.

Trevor: I'd enjoy that!

Elsie *Confessional*: This game has been probably one of the best experiences in my life. I learned a lot about myself, and a lot about others! Going into this final mission, green has the disadvantage... but if we can win both the pieces yellow left behind, we'll be tied going into the final temple! As long as Chase doesn't get frusturated like he normally did in the past, I think we have a good shot at this.

*Camera Shows The Final 2 Teams Walking Down The Beach To Meet JD*

JD: Welcome final 2 teams! Last night Yellow team was eliminated leaving us with you two as the last two teams... Both of you are now in the finals where one of you will soon become Endurance Champions and win $200,000 to split between you and your partner! But before we can get to that... Yellow team left 2 pieces behind, and unlike the normal format where yellow chooses who gets their pieces, you both will be competiting with the winning team receiving the 2 pieces. Here's how the final mission will work! Each team has 3 targets. Your job is to one at a time throw a ball and try and hit one of your target. The first team to knock over all 3 of their targets will win both the pieces yellow left behind! Since you know the rules... Chase, you're up first!

*Chase Steps Forward And Throws The First Ball*

JD: That was a miss! Elsie, you're up!

*Elsie Steps Up and Throws A Ball*

JD: Missed! Trevor, you're up!

*Camera Shows Trevor Walking Up And Tossing A Ball*

JD: Trevor missed! Jenny, you're that last person up for Round 1!

*Camera Shows Jenny Walking Up And Tossing The Ball*

JD: And Jenny also missed! At the end of Round 1, there is no score on the board! Let's move onto round 2... Chase, you're up!

*Chase Walks Forwards And Throws A Ball*

JD: Chase, you missed! Elsie, you're up again!

*Elsie Walks To JD And Tosses A Ball*

JD: Elsie shoots... and she hits a target! Green is now in the lead with 1 target knocked down!

Green: 1 Target

Brown: 0 Targets

JD: Trevor, you're up next!

*Trevor Walks Up And Takes A Shot*

JD: Trevor connects! Trevor ties it up, 1 target each!

Green: 1 Target

Brown: 1 Target

JD: Jenny, come on up and end round 2!

*Jenny Goes Up And Shoots*

JD: Jenny misses! At the end of Round 2 it's 1-1! Chase, you're up!

*Chase Walks Forward And Takes A Shot*

JD: Chase misses! Elsie, you're next!

*Elsie Walks Up, Takes A Ball, and Shoots*

JD: Elsie also missed! Trevor, you're next!

*Camera Shows Trevor Walks Up, Shooting And Missing*

JD: Trevor, no luck! Jenny, you're up!

*Jenny Walks Up and Throws A Ball*

JD: And Jenny scores! Jenny knocks out the second target for Brown giving them a lead! One more for brown and they win the 2 pieces!

Green: 1 Target

Brown: 2 Targets

JD: Chase, step on up and start round 4 for us!

*Chase Walks Up To JD And Throws A Ball Towards The Targets*

JD: Chase gets a point! Green ties up with Brown! Next score wins!

Green: 2 Targets

Brown: 2 Targets

JD: Elsie, you're next!

*Elsie Walks Up And Shoots*

JD: Elsie misses! Trevor, you're up!

*Trevor Takes A Shot*

JD: Trevor doesn't have luck this time around! Jenny, you're next!

*Jenny Walks Up And Throws A Ball*

JD: Jenny has no luck either! Chase, you're up again!

*Chase Walks Forwards And Shoot A Ball*

JD: Chase doesn't score! Elsie, once again, you're up!

*Elsie Walks Forward And Shoots*

JD: Nothing for Elsie! Trevor, you're next!

*Trevor Walks Up And Shoots*

JD: Trevor takes his shot... and it hits the target!

*Trevor Cheers and Runs Over To Jenny and Lifts Her In The Air*

JD: Congratulations Brown team! You just won the final 2 pieces that Yellow left behind! That now puts you in a 9-5 lead!

Chase: Nice work guys!

JD: Okay guys! Meet me at the Ridge in an hour where I will hand out your pieces for the final temple! For now, head back to the huts!

*Camera Shows The Final 2 Teams Walking Back To The Huts Where They All Sit Around And Talk*

Trevor: Wow! We really only have a few more hours left in Miami!

Jenny: I know! This is sad!

Chase: This day has been filled with sad events for you hasn't it?

Jenny: I know right! First yellow leaves, and now we only have a few more hours on Miami.

Chase: Well at least you won the mission today!

Jenny: That's true!

Elsie: Okay, I don't mean to sound bitter or anything... but I am a little hurt that you never congratulated us on our temple win.

Jenny: Umm... I don't think I need to.

Trevor: Oh just congratulate them Jenny...

Jenny: No, I'm sorry that you're hurt by it, but I don't really think I need to congraulate you on sending my best friends home...

Elsie: Oh come on! We've been through so much together, and just because your best friends were sent home, you wont congratulate us?

Chase: Just let it go Elsie... it's not a big deal.

Jenny: Yeah, this really isn't worth my last few hours in Miami!

*Jenny Gets Up And Walks Away*

Trevor: Where are you going?

Jenny: Away from here... you can come or stay, I don't care.

*Jenny Continues To Walk Away as Green and Trevor Continue To Talk*

Elsie *Confessional*: I've done everything I can to be friends with everyone out here... Some people it didn't work with, but I just don't understand why Jenny has acted like such a jerk. It does annoy me that she won't congratulate us just because we won and sent her best friends home. I really don't understand some people, but she absolutely confuses the heck out of me.

End of Finale Part 1

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck, Courage, Commitment, Friendship, Karma, Leadership, Ingenuity,


	13. Episode 13

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Discipline, Strength, Knowledge,

The Brown Team: Trevor & Jenny Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck, Courage, Commitment, Friendship, Karma, Leadership, Ingenuity,

*Camera Shows The Two Teams Walking To The Ridge To Meet JD*

JD: Welcome guys! This is the final time you guys will be sitting here at the ridge! Take a look around as you will never see this place again.

*Camera Shows The Final Two Teams Looking Around at The Scenery*

JD: As you both know, tonight we head up to the temple of fate... and tonight we crown the winner of Endurance Miami! Before we get to that, I have a little gift for each of you... We put together a special piece for each of you to take home with you. This piece is the Memory piece. Here you all go!

*JD Hands Each Person A Piece*

JD: As you can see, on the front you have a drawing of each team that was in the game, and on the back you have the signatures of all the players eliminated before you! The only signatures missing are the ones of the people around you. You will be able to sign each others piece when you get back to camp!

Chase: Wow! These are really cool!

Final 2 Teams: Thanks!

JD: No problem! Now we have something bigger to take care of! Here in front of me I have minature pieces of the pieces you see on your piece poles! You must bring these up to temple with you! Green team, the pieces Chase will take up are Trust, Heart, and Discipline!

*Chase Stands Up And Takes The Pieces From JD*

JD: and the pieces Elsie will take up are Strength, and Knowledge!

*Elsie Walks Over And Gets The Pieces From JD*

JD: These 5 pieces give you a bit of a disadvantage, but we've seen in he past that the teams with the disadvantage win! We'll see how that works tonight!

Chase: Thank you JD!

Elsie: Yes, thank you!

JD: Next up is Brown... The pieces Trevor will be taking up are Teamwork, Perseverance, Luck, Courage, and Commitment!

*Trevor Walks Over And Takes The Pieces*

JD: and Jenny will take up Friendship, Karma, Leadership, and Ingenuity!

*Jenny Walks Over And Takes The Pieces*

JD: With 9 pieces you guys have the upperhand going in... But don't get overconfident because in the past, that's when teams messed up! I wish both of you luck in the final temple... for now, enjoy what will be your last few hours in Miami!

*Camera Shows The 2 Teams Getting Up And Walking Back To The Huts. Camera Shows Them All Outside The Huts Signing Each Others Pieces*

Trevor: Man, it's weird to have 12 other signatures on this! I forgot how many of us there were at the beginning!

*A Video Shows The First Day When The 16 Contestants All Arrived In Miami, then the Camera Pans Back To The Teams Signing Pieces*

Chase: I think we should each say a few words about each of the teams that were eliminated before us.

Trevor: I think that's a good idea! Grey team first...

Elsie: Grey team, you guys were amazing! It sucked we had to send you to temple, but that's just how the game ended up.

*Camera Shows A Video Clip Montage of The Grey Team, Then Pans Back To The Group*

Jenny: Blue team... you guys were a mess! Madison was little the jerk of the group, and Drew was strange saying that all the girls here were hot... He was kind of a creep.

*Camera Shows A Montage of The Blue Team and Then Pans Back To The Group*

Trevor: Orange team, you both were nice people and it's sad that you both were eliminated because of the Purple team...

*Camera Shows A Montage of The Purple Team and Pans Back To Group*

Chase: Red Team! You guys were great allies, except for the fact that we didn't do so well! Haha! But you both were definitely great friends out here and it was hard seeing you go.

*Camera Shows A Montage Of The Red Team and Pans Back To The Group*

Trevor: Purple Team... Lucas left a bad taste in almost everyone's mouth here but I guess that's just how the game goes... Khristelle was a genuinely nice person and she definitely deserves a second chance with a better partner!

*Camera Shows A Montage of The Purple Team and Pans Back To The Group*

Jenny: Finally Yellow... Oh gosh I'm going to cry. *Starts To Tear Up* You both were AMAZING people and I love you both to death! I wish you were standing beside Trevor and I in the final 2... We will win this for you both! 

Chase: Uh... we're standing right here.

*Camera Shows The Teams Finishing Signing Each Others Pieces as The Brown Team Makes Their Way Onto The Beach. Camera Shows Green Talking Alone*

Chase: Why didn't you sign Jenny's piece?

Elsie: I don't want her signature on my piece... she didn't sign mine and I don't want to sign hers.

Chase: Elsie this is all about memories... you may not like Jenny now, but after this game is over you'll realize it was just a stupid fight and you'll regret not getting her to sign it. Don't leave this game with enemies because it'll only put regret in your mind later on.

Elsie: I guess you're right...

*Elsie Gets Up And Walks Onto The Beach*

Elsie: Jenny, do you want to sign my piece?

Jenny: Oh... sure. You can sign mine too if you want!

Jenny *Confessional*: At the end of the game, everything happens for a reason and I don't want to leave this game knowing that I left with an enemy... truth is, I really like Elsie. The stress of the game just got to us.

*Camera Shows Both Jenny and Elsie Signing Each Others Piece*

Jenny: By the way... congratulations on making the final 2!

*Elsie Smiles and Hugs Jenny*

Elsie: Congratulations to you too!

*Camera Shows The Final 2 Teams Grabbing Their Bags and Getting Ready To Make Their Way To The Temple Of Fate* 

Jenny: Man, I'm going to miss this place!

Elsie: Haha, but just think... warm showers! Soft pillows!

Jenny: And $100,000 to spend on other stuff!

Elsie: You're mistaken... That money is going to us!

*The Teams Laugh As They Leave and Walk Up To The Temple of Fate*

Trevor *Confessional*: Going up to the final of temple of fate, we do have a lead but I am not about to get overconfident and end up bombing this thing... I want to go in there with the same state of mind as Green.

Elsie *Confessional*: I learnt a lot from this experience... never judge people for what they look like. Make friends, not enemies. Going into this final temple, I am leaving with so much knowledge that it's basically like I'm a winner already with or without the money.

Chase *Confessional*: This is what it's all been leading to... Competing in missions... alliances... fights... It's all to become the Endurance Champions! Honestly if we lose, yeah I'd be a little upset, but brown does deserve this! This is going to be quite a battle and whether I win or lose, I'll be happy that I got to play the game.

Jenny *Confessional*: I've had a rough ride in this game and I learnt a lot about myself. I came to realize that sometimes I can be a really inconciderate person, and I am definitely not proud of that. I just need to work on it and just learn to respect others as well. This has been an amazing experience for me, and leaving it is going to be... heatbreaking.

*Camera Shows The 2 Teams Going Into The Temple Of Fate as They Both Stand On Opposite Ends Of A Table*

JD: Welcome to the final temple of fate Green Team, and Brown Team! This is the last obstacle standing in the way of you and $200,000! Let's get right to it. In front of you are 3 silver pyramids. Under one of those pyramids is a golden pyramid. Your job is to find the golden pyramid by placing your minature pyramid pieces in front of the silver ones! The team that gets the golden pyramid will claim all the pieces on the board, and then we will add another pyramid for the next round. The first team to get all 14 pieces will become the Endurance Miami Champions! Each round will start with the team that has the least pieces placing their pieces first, and Green team, that's you... You need to place down your pieces and you must leave at least one spot open for the brown team. Go ahead and make your decision.

*Camera Shows Green Team Placing Down 2 Pieces*

JD: Okay Brown, fill in the empty spot!

*Brown Fills In The Empty Spot*

1: Brown

2: Green

3: Green

JD: Okay! Let's see who has the golden pyramid!

*The First Pyramid Flips Over*

1: Brown

2: Green (No Pyramid)

3: Green

*The Final 2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Brown (Golden Pyramid!)

2: Green (No Pyramid)

3: Green (No Pyramid)

JD: Brown team has the golden pyramid! Brown team, take all the pieces on the board... That now gives you an 11-3 lead! We will now add another pyramid onto the board, so Green... You can place 1,2, or 3... The choice is yours!

Chase: Two sounds good?

Elsie: I'm fine with that!

*Green Places Their Pieces and Brown Fills In The Remianing Spots*

1: Green

2: Brown

3: Brown

4: Green

JD: Let's now see who has the golden pyramid!

*2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green

2: Brown (No Pyramid)

3: Brown

4: Green (No Pyramid)

*Final 2 Pyramids Flips Over*

1: Green (Golden Pyramid!)

2: Brown (No Pyramid)

3: Brown (No Pyramid)

4: Green (No Pyramid)

JD: Green team, pick up all the pieces on the board! We are back to where we started... 9-5! We will add another pyramid, and green... place your pieces down!

*Green Places Their Pieces and Brown Fills In The Remaining Spots*

1: Green

2: Green

3: Brown

4: Green

5: Brown

JD: Let's find out who has the golden pyramid!

*2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green

2: Green (No Pyramid)

3: Brown (No Pyramid)

4: Green

5: Brown

*1 Other Pyramid Flips Over*

1: Green

2: Green (No Pyramid)

3: Brown (No Pyramid)

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Brown

*Final 2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green (No Pyramid)

3: Brown (No Pyramid)

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Brown (Golden Pyramid!)

JD: Brown team picks up 3 pieces now! They have an 12-2 lead in pieces! Green team... we are adding another pyramid. You have 2 pieces... Choose what to do.

Chase: Do you want to risk both?

Elsie: No, just one.

Chase: Your sure?

*Elsie Takes A Piece And Puts It On The Board. Brown Fills In The Rest*

1: Brown

2: Green

3: Brown

4: Brown

5: Brown

6: Brown

JD: Let's see who has the golden pyramid!

*4 pyramids Flip Over*

1: Brown (No Pyramid)

2: Green

3: Brown

4: Brown (No Pyramid)

5: Brown (No Pyramid)

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

*Final 2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Brown (No Pyramid)

2: Green (Golden Pyramid)

3: Brown (No Pyramid)

4: Brown (No Pyramid)

5: Brown (No Pyramid)

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

JD: Green makes a huge comeback! We are now at a tie with 7-7. We add a 7th pyramid and Green, since you were behind last round you will go first this round!

*Green Places Their Pieces and Brown Fills In The Rest*

1: Green

2: Brown

3: Brown

4: Green

5: Green

6: Brown

7: Green

JD: Let's see who has the golden pyramid!

*5 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Brown (No Pyramid

3: Brown

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Green

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

7: Green (No Pyramid)

*Final 2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Brown (No Pyramid

3: Brown (No Pyramid)

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Green (Golden Pyramid!)

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

7: Green (No Pyramid)

JD: Green team takes all the pieces on the board and for the first time in this game, Green is in the lead! 10-4 is the score! Brown, place your pieces as we add the 8th pyramid!

*Brown Places Their Pieces and Green Fills In The Empty Spots*

1: Green

2: Green

3: Brown

4: Green

5: Green

6: Brown

7: Green

8: Green

JD: Let's find out who has the golden pyramid!

*Camera Shows 6 Pyramids Flipping Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green

3: Brown (No Pyramid)

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Green (No Pyramid)

6: Brown

7: Green (No Pyramid)

8: Green (No Pyramid)

*Last 2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green (Golden Pyramid)

3: Brown (No Pyramid)

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Green (No Pyramid)

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

7: Green (No Pyramid)

8: Green (No Pyramid)

JD: Green takes all the pieces! 12-2 now! Brown team... We will leave it at 8 pieces on the board. Place your pieces!

Trevor: I say we go for both.

Elsie: I agree with you.

*Brown Places Their Pieces Down And Green Fills In The Empy Spots*

JD: Let's see who has the golden pyramid again!

*6 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green

2: Green (No Pyramid)

3: Brown

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Green (No Pyramid)

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

7: Green (No Pyramid)

8: Green (No Pyramid)

*Final 2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green (No Pyramid)

3: Brown (Golden Pyramid)

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Green (No Pyramid)

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

7: Green (No Pyramid)

8: Green (No Pyramid)

JD: Oh what a comeback again! Brown team picks up all the pieces on the board and now take the lead! We are at 8-6! Green team... Place your pieces!

*Green Places Their Pieces and Brown Fills In The Remaining*

JD: Let's see who had the golden pyramid!

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green

3: Brown (No Pyramid

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Brown

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

7: Brown (No Pyramid)

8: Brown (No Pyramid)

*Final 2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green (Golden Pyramid!)

3: Brown (No Pyramid

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Brown (No Pyramid)

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

7: Brown (No Pyramid)

8: Brown (No Pyramid)

JD: Once again we have a huge flip! Green is back in the lead and we are at 11-3! Brown team... Place your pieces!

*Camera Shows The Brown Team Placing Pieces as Green FIlls In The Remaining*

JD; Okay let's see who has the golden pyramid once again!

*6 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green (No Pyramid

3: Green

4: Brown (No Pyramid)

5: Brown

6: Green (No Pyramid)

7: Green (No Pyramid)

8: Green (No Pyramid)

*The Final 2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green (No Pyramid

3: Green (Golden Pyramid!)

4: Brown (No Pyramid)

5: Brown (No Pyramid)

6: Green (No Pyramid)

7: Green (No Pyramid)

8: Green (No Pyramid)

JD: Oh! Green picks up 2 of Browns pieces... Brown is now left at only 1 piece! Brown team, you need to make a very wise choice about this one... Go ahead!

*Camera Shows Brown Placing Their Last Piece as Green Fills In The Other 7 Spots*

JD: Okay! Brown... if the pyramid is under yours you will be back in the lead! Green, if it's under yours you will be Endurance Champions! Let's see who has the golden pyramid!

*6 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green (No Pyramid)

3: Green

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Green (No Pyramid)

6: Brown

7: Green (No Pyramid)

8: Green (No Pyramid)

*The Final 2 Pyramids Flip Over*

1: Green (No Pyramid)

2: Green (No Pyramid)

3: Green (Golden Pyramid!)

4: Green (No Pyramid)

5: Green (No Pyramid)

6: Brown (No Pyramid)

7: Green (No Pyramid)

8: Green (No Pyramid)

Chase: OH MY GOD!

*Chase Hugs Elsie as They Both Jump Up and Down*

Elsie: Yes! Yes! Yes!

*Camera Shows Brown Team Looking Disappointed*

JD: Congratulations Green team! You guys are the Endurance Miami Champions!

Trevor: Nice work you two!

Chase: YES! Thank you!

*Green Team Continues To Hug as Brown Walks Over To Hug Them*

JD: Green team! Both of you will be receiving a check for $100,000! I'm sure you'll love that!

Elsie: Yes! Thank you JD!

JD: Brown team, you guys played a great game and you came so close! 2nd place definitely isn't bad... so as a bonus, both of you will be receiving checks for $5,000 each!

Jenny: Sweet!

Trevor: Nice!

JD: So everyone ends up with a little something here! Big congratulations to your Green team on becoming Endurance Miami champions! I know it didn't come easy but it must be worth the struggle! Thanks to both of you for competiting in Endurance Miami! For you guys watching at home... I will see you next season on Endurance!

*Camera Shows The Green and Brown Team Hugging and Celebrating. The Camera Then Shows A Montage of The Green Team Throughout The Game*

End of Endurance Miami

The Green Team: Chase & Elsie Trust, Heart, Leadership, Ingenuity, Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Friendship, Karma, Luck, Courage, Perseverance, Knowledge, and Teamwork


End file.
